Lo que quedó tras la lluvia del Olvido
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: una cruel trampa me separa de ti, no se como sobreviviré sin mi corazón... capitulo 13 el espejo de los sueño
1. Chapter 1

Prueba de Fe II

**Capítulo 1 El Avatar de la Luz**

En medio de antiguas paredes blancas el próximo avatar de la luz continuaba con su entrenamiento, el que en su mayoría consistía en meditación. Justo ahí se encontraba Inuyasha ya cambiado por los largos años que habían pasado, cuatro para se exactos, sus rasgos eran mas maduros, se notaba que ahora era por completo un hombre. En verdad que toda esta meditación lo estaba hartando, si seguía así no había duda de que se convertiría en un anciano antes de llegar a ser un avatar, y así lo hacía, todo este tiempo se pasaba quejando, era como si no quisieran dejarlo progresar.

-ya estoy harto de toda esta meditación – se quejaba Inuyasha, estaba sentado en medio del salón de avatar acompañado de este

-falta de paciencia, típico de los jóvenes, ya has pasado cuatro años aquí y al parecer aún no has olvidado a aquella muchacha

-¿Cómo quieres que la olvide si a cada rato me la recuerdas?- el solo pensar en ella hace que sus ojos quieran humedecerse, pero su orgullo puede mas y con pesar guarda las lágrimas que tanto quiere expresar

-su recuerdo mantiene tibio tu corazón, hasta que no te olvides de ella el poder de los avatares no podrá pasar a ti, y seguirás siendo un aprendiz… si sigue así tendré que tomar medidas mas extremas, ahora puedes retirarte, Kouga te esta esperando en el salón de los espejos, dijo que quería hablar algo importante contigo

-muy bien viejo- se levanta de su incómoda postura- pero espero que sea para algo importante- aquel salón al que se refería el avatar en realidad era una sala de portales, ante los ojos de cualquiera parecían espejos, pero con las palabras adecuadas podían llevarte a cualquier lugar, no importaba cual fuese. En aquel lugar se encontró con Kouga, quien ya era un hombre de edad media.

-al fin llegas Inuyasha

-¿para que me llamaste anciano?

-quiero que tengas la oportunidad de ver todo lo que ha sucedido con los tuyos

-¿podré volver a mi mundo?

-no, lo mas que puedo hacer por ti es mostrártelos a través del espejo de arena- a su espalda hay una gran cantidad de hermosos espejos- cada espejo tiene una función, algunos son para viajar otros para controlar, y algunos tienen todos los usos que te puedas imaginar, el espejo que usarás tiene vida, puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, te dejaré solo para que estés tranquilo

-¿puedo preguntarle todo lo que quiera? Quiero decir ¿sin ninguna condición ni nada?

-¿vas a usarlo o no?

-lo siento, es que me puse algo nervioso… hace mucho que no veo a todos mis seres queridos

-… - al parecer Kouga iba a decirle algo, pero por alguna razón prefirió callar y salir de aquella habitación lo antes posible, mientras que Inuyasha se acerca al último espejo que hay en toda la habitación, este era con un bello marco de madera, tallado con ángeles, lo que le daba un toque muy celestial

-¿este es el espejo que me mostrará mi mundo?

-así es- responde el espejo haciendo que Inuyasha de un gran grito y luego se tranquilice

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? Será que ¿me estoy volviendo loco?

-no, en realidad soy un espíritu que habita dentro de este espejo al igual que en los demás ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirte?

-me dijeron que podrías mostrarme lo que yo quisiera

-claro, tu solo dime a quien quieres ver y lo localizaré

-quisiera ver a Kagome, ya van cuatro largos años desde la última vez que la vi y en verdad la extraño mucho

-recuerda que como te estas preparando para ser un avatar todos a los que en algún tiempo llamaste seres queridos te han olvidado

-solo quisiera verla una vez mas… aunque sé que ya no significo nada en su vida

-si eso es lo que deseas… - el espejo comienza a volverse nubloso y comienza a enfocar el desierto, era el pueblo de Sengoku, de donde provenía Kagome, con cuidado la imagen se acerca a una casa hasta atravesar por las paredes. En medio de aquella habitación se encontraba Kagome, pero lo que Inuyasha vio en verdad que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, ella estaba allí con un hermoso vestido de novia, al parecer no iba a casarse aún, era solo una prueba.

En verdad que se veía hermosa, hubiese deseado que ese vestido lo hubiese lucido para él, pero al parecer otro había cautivado su corazón. Su cabello había crecido, y el él llevaba un velo muy delicado, mas en medio de toda esa belleza su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, algo le sucedía, al parecer no estaba feliz

-¿Qué le sucede a Kagome? Ella siempre sonreía

-no sonría porque ya no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo

-pero se va a casar, debería estar feliz

-no lo hace a voluntad- al escuchar aquello no puede mas que indignarse, ¿será acaso como cuando la conoció? ¿Alguien la quiere obligar a casarse?

-¿quien la esta obligando?

-un joven de linaje gitano

-Houyo… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir, me lo prohibieron

-no me importa, si no me lo puedes decir lo averiguaré por mi mismo, no me sacrifique para que la persona que mas amo este sufriendo- al darse la vuelta para marcharse choca con alguien mas, se trataba de Kouga

-escuche lo que dijiste, ¿en verdad piensas huir de aquí?

-si, y no trates de detenerme

-no lo haré, ya que aunque intentes salir de aquí te será imposible sobrevivir ahí afuera

-¿de que hablas?

-tu cuerpo se adaptó a estar aquí, apenas salgas morirás

-¿Cómo es posible que me digas esto?

-no te alarmes, cuando llegué aquí me sucedió lo mismo, es algo muy común cuando te has involucrado mucho con una persona, es una dura forma de romper tu alma- ahora Inuyasha entendía cuando el avatar le dijo lo de tomar medidas mas extremas, querían que sufriera, que abandonara su corazón mortal

-¿acaso ya perdiste tus sueños y esperanzas?

-… mas que nada perdí mi corazón Inuyasha

-… cada día que paso aquí siento que pierdo una parte de mi,… en verdad no quiero perder mi corazón

-tu corazón se vuelve frío, pero… esto lo mantendrá tibio- le extiende la mano y le da los anillos que le pertenecieron a Kagome

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-no preguntes, sólo llévatelos y escapa de aquí, aun tienes oportunidad de recuperar tu vida

-¿y como se supone que escape? Ya me dijiste que es imposible

-descubrí como funciona el espejo viajero, pero sólo te permitirá estar en tu mundo cuando sea de noche, escúchame bien Inuyasha, si logras recuperar el lazo que te ataba a la vida como mortal podrás volver para siempre

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- en verdad que no lo entendía, ya que en todos estos años lo único que hacía Kouga era torturarlo, apenas si hablaban, no mas cuando era necesario

-porque cuando yo descubrí todo esto ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo había pasado y la mujer a la que amaba se había ido con otro, sin embargo al principio me odie y luego me di cuenta de que ella era feliz, tenía una buena vida y eso también me hacía feliz a mi, el tiempo se encargó de curarlo todo… pero tu caso es diferente, la persona que mas amas esta sufriendo

-el avatar jamás me dejará salir de aquí, al primer indicio de mi ausencia me mandará a cazar como a un perro, además me costará mucho usar solo la noche para encontrarme con Kagome y hacer que ella me recuerde

-tu eres listo, ya hallarás la forma de encontrarte con ella, pero te advierto que hasta que no recuperes el lazo que se rompió no podrás usar tus habilidades naturales, me refiero a las que tenías antes de venir aquí, si vas a tu mundo…

-iré como un avatar

-exacto… tu solo confía y ten cuidado con las emociones fuertes, podrías causar grandes estragos y peor aún ponerte en evidencia ante los demás demonios… en tu mundo ya se comienza a hacer de noche, puedes ir a echar un vistazo

-¿tu me cubres verdad?..Oye ¿A dónde me llevara el espejo viajero?

-por lo que investigué… a la montaña

-… ya me lo veía venir, prácticamente tendré que suicidarme… otra vez

-Inuyasha… hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte, pero quizás no lo hice por miedo

-pregunta

-si extrañas tanto tu mundo… ¿por que viniste hasta aquí?

-en verdad que yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien… mi mayor deseo era quedarme con los míos, hacer feliz a Kagome, hice muchas promesas que tuve que romper, lo hice por ellos, porque sabía que al sacrificarme podrían tener lo que perdieron, Kagome perdió a toda su familia… y yo quería hacer algo bueno para variar

-ella te necesita, confío en que podrás ganarle al destino… ahora vete, ya me contarás todo cuando vuelvas

-en verdad gracias…- sin nada mas que decir Inuyasha emprende camino hasta su habitación y vuelve a colocarse sus antiguas ropas, las que llevara cuando se hizo presente en este mundo de inmortales- creo que crecí unos cuantos centímetros

-acércate Inuyasha, y recuerda, esto solo funciona de noche- en el espejo viajero se enfoca el antiguo mundo de Inuyasha- para utilizarlo solo debes visualizar el lugar al que quieres ir y tocar el espejo

-parece simple

-no te confíes, el mas mínimo error sería mortal, tenlo muy claro en la mente antes de usarlo, debes visualizar

-entiendo, no me será difícil- se acerca al espejo y en su mente imagina el lugar en donde quiere esta, ya convencido deja una de sus manos en el espejo y su cuerpo se deshace, Kouga observa como se evapora y en el espejo ve el reflejo de otra persona

-sabía que estarías espiando

-¿lo enviaste como te lo pedí?- pregunta algo preocupado mientras que Kouga solo puede sonreír

-te preocupas demasiado, Inuyasha estará bien, pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste tu mismo?

-porque no confía en mi

-si le dijeras quien eres realmente lo haría… después de todo, ambos pasaron por lo mismo

-el pasado debe quedarse allí, en el pasado, no traigas mas recuerdos dolorosos a mi alma

-haces lo correcto, nada mas, Inuyasha te estará eternamente agradecido cuando sepa todo lo que haces por él, tenlo por seguro amigo mío

Mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta, Inuyasha se encontraba atravesando por una especie de túnel hacia su mundo, este se asemejaba a estar en el ojo del huracán, y por un momento sintió miedo, hasta que al fin comenzó a ver una luz a su final y al alcanzarla fue expulsado violentamente hacia el desierto, cerca del pueblo en donde vivía Kagome

-… no lo puedo creer… funcionó… he vuelto- estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a correr hacia ese lugar en donde lo esperaba su amada, al llegar las luces llamaron toda su atención, parecía como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta, en medio de su curiosidad se acercó hasta un pueblerino- ¿podría decirme que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-es una fiesta de compromiso muchacho, un príncipe y una plebeya, parece cuento de hadas

-… ¿y sus nombres?

-Houyo y Kagome- de solo escucharlo a Inuyasha casi se le rompe el corazón, no podía creerlo, pero así era, y lo comprobó de la peor manera que pudo


	2. Un Corazón que Llora

**Capítulo 2 Un corazón que llora**

La fiesta que contemplaba Inuyasha era la de compromiso de matrimonio entre Houyo y Kagome, cuando los vio ambos se estaban besando, pero justo cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo vio como Kagome se apartaba rápidamente de Houyo, para salir corriendo hasta un callejón. Él sin mas la siguió, pero a pesar de todo no se acercó a ella, solo vio su reacción, el alma de Kagome estaba tan atormentada que no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla para darle consuelo, pero estaba seguro que ella nunca se dejaría tocar por un "desconocido". Si en verdad supiera de quien se trataba…

La siguió contemplando a lo lejos, en verdad no quería verla llorar, pero no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que estaba, su cabello estaba mas largo, se veía mas mujer, mas hermosa, mas deseable, pero a pesar de todo estaba sufriendo, en verdad ella no quería casarse con Houyo… quizás la estaban obligando, como la última vez.

No importaba como, pero el volvería a llevar la sonrisa a ese hermoso rostro. De pronto Kagome comenzó a secar sus lagrimas y a forzar una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar al máximo su tristeza, para luego volver a la fiesta, Inuyasha la seguía observando, y se daba cuenta de que había hecho bien en volver.

Kagome por su parte volvió a reunirse con Houyo quien la tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca para acercarla a su cuerpo, algo pareció susurrarle al oído que la hizo estremecer, pero estaba demasiado lejos y había mucho ruido como para que alguien pudiera escuchar. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, si por el fuera le quitaría a Kagome de los brazos y le rompería la cara, pero por mucho que quisiera hacer eso lo importante ahora era que Kagome volviera a enamorarse de él.

Lo mas probable era que tratándose de una gran celebración la gente se haría poca para organizar tal acontecimiento, quizás el podría hacerse pasar por alguien que iba a ayudar y así, de a poco acercarse a Kagome, pero de todas formas debía ser rápido…

-Kagome…- en eso alguien pasó por su lado casi derribándolo, por lo que Inuyasha de inmediato se volteó a ver quien había sido tan ciego como para no verlo, pero al ver quien era Inuyasha se quedó helado, era como ver a un fantasma- ¿Sesshoumaru?- al oír su nombre miró a Inuyasha

-¿te conozco?- lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo en Inuyasha le resultaba familiar

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-yo ni siquiera te conozco- se alejó pero de todas formas fue seguido, Inuyasha no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad

-espera, si te digo quien soy no me lo vas a creer- habían llegado hasta el centro de la plaza, estaban junto a una fuente, así que por fin Sesshoumaru se dio por vencido y acepto escuchar a Inuyasha

-de acuerdo, te escucharé

-bien… -estaba nervioso, eran años en los que no veía a su hermano, y este siempre lo había intimidado- aunque no lo creas… yo soy tu hermano

-no sé quien seas realmente, pero yo solo tengo un hermano

-Zenki, lo sé

-bien… supongamos que eres mi hermano, ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?- Inuyasha se dio el tiempo de explicarle todo con lujo de detalles, y luego de unas cuantas horas en las que Sesshoumaru parecía haber quedado mas confundido de lo normal logró terminar de contar toda su historia… su hermano no decía nada, y eso lo puso mas nervioso

-¿y?

-eres la persona mas desequilibrada que he conocido

-pero lo que te digo es cierto- era lógico que no le creería

-primero ese sujeto y ahora tu

-¿Qué sujeto?- ¿es que alguien en este mundo lo recordaba?- ¿Cómo era?

-mas o manos de tu estatura, cabello castaño, llevaba una coleta

-¡Miroku!

-ya se me hacía que ustedes se conocían

-en verdad, ¿hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

-varios años atrás…

-déjame demostrarte que digo la verdad

-¿y como lo harás?- en verdad que no tenía ni idea, pero de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, podría ser que con ello Sesshoumaru desconfiara mas de él, pero no le quedaba otra opción, debía jugarse su última cara

-Kagura fue quien me entrenó cuando era niño, tú la conociste hace mucho tiempo

-eso cualquiera lo sabe

-ella tiene una cicatriz en su pecho, es una antigua herida de bala, y eso no lo sabe cualquiera- Sesshoumaru se quedó sin palabras, en verdad eso era cierto, y muy pocos sabían de ese altercado donde recibió esa herida

-tengo que admitir que eres bueno, pero entonces… aun no me has dicho que haces aquí

-la joven que celebra su fiesta de compromiso… es mi esposa

-tardaste en volver por ella, además ella ahora no te recuerda… esa niña, en verdad lo lamento por ella

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tú sabes que le sucedió?

-tu mismo la viste, ella lloraba

-¿Cómo sabes que la observaba?

-te vi seguirla cuando se fue a llorar, y no me extraña que lo haga, después de todo ella se esta casando por un chantaje

-¿chantaje?

-si, hace tiempo su hermano menor se metió en problemas, iban a mandarlo a la cárcel, pero Houyo aceptó quitar los cargos a cambio de que Kagome se casara con él… les tendieron una trampa

-si por mi fuera le rompería la cara… necesito recuperarla

-te aconsejo que te apresures… según sé la boda será en dos meses más, aunque hubiese sido antes si no es por Kagome, ella siempre hace lo que sea para atrasar la fecha

-esa es mi Kagome… sabía que ella en el fondo me recordaba, lo hace por mi- ante la ilusión de que sus sueños fuesen reales no pudo evitar sonreír

-suenas como si hubieses dejado algo pendiente con ella- el hanyou no quería hablar de eso, pero necesitaba que Sesshoumaru confiara en él

-… antes de irme le prometí que volvería y que cuando lo hiciera… formaríamos una familia… ella quería tener otro hijo a causa del que perdió por un descuido mío

-¿Qué edad tendría ese hijo ahora?

-cuatro años- ya podía imaginarlo en su mente, un pequeño de cabello color azabache y que hubiese heredado sus ojos dorados

-la misma edad que Yue

-¿Yue?- preguntó Inuyasha, no sabía de quien estaba hablando su hermano

-mi hijo

-¡¿hijo?! No tenía idea de que ya era tío de un niño

-… no eres tío, aun no he dicho que te creo

-conseguiré una prueba que borrara esa sonrisa de tu cara, pero ahora no

-¿huyes porque sabes que no tienes una prueba concreta?

-no… huyo porque el sol esta unas horas de salir, y creo que estoy demasiado lejos de la montaña

-¿hablas de la montaña solar?

-…si, esa misma- ahora recordaba que el nombre antiguo de la cascada de los sueños era la montaña solar, increíble, pero era todo un nuevo mundo que recordar

-si quieres yo puedo llevarte- ante su oferta Inuyasha no pudo mas que sorprenderse

-pensé que no confiabas en mi

-… algo en ti se me hace familiar, pero a cambio debes prometer que mañana volverás

-en la noche estaré aquí, si salgo de día me matarán –no lo decía como una metáfora, en verdad lo iban a matar- pero bueno, una cosa mas, quiero que reúnas a toda la familia

-¿toda la familia?

-si, en verdad que quiero que todos me reconozcan, tu mismo lo dijiste, algo en mi te era familiar

-muy bien, pero mas te vale que llegues… ahora vámonos, el sol saldrá en tres horas más y el camino a la montaña es largo

Sin mas que decir partieron rumbo a la montaña, pero para apresurar las cosas, y por suerte para Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru tenía una camioneta color negro (4x4) donde las horas a se hicieron cortas. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir a medida que subían por las escaleras hasta el mirador, Inuyasha iba adelante guiando el camino, para cuando lograron llegar el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente

-te prometo que volveré al anochecer

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-ya lo verás

-espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- Inuyasha se para en el borde del mirador y se lanza por la montaña, Sesshoumaru lo ve hasta que su cuerpo se pierde entre las nubes- si, era lo que estaba pensando.

Mientras que en el pueblo Kagome aun se encontraba con Houyo "celebrando"

-Houyo estoy cansada

-vamos Kagome, quédate un poco mas, sabes que una fiesta como esta será única en la vida, todos comparten nuestra felicidad- tratando de evadir eso Kagome solo baja la mirada, en todo este tiempo ha cambiado mucho, lo único que puede sentir es como su espíritu se rompe poco a poco

-es que en verdad quiero irme

-tu no te vas a ninguna parte, solo cuando yo lo diga- sin mas la obligo a sentarse a su lado una vez mas mientras que la fiesta continuaba. Ella no aguantó mas y salió corriendo dejando atrás a Houyo quien le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que volviera, mientras que por su parte Kagome corrió hasta su hogar, por suerte y gracias a la multitud Houyo no pudo seguirla, y allí, se encerró en su habitación a seguir llorando, que era lo único que hacía en estos días. En eso escucho que alguien tocaba tímidamente la puerta

-no quiero hablar con nadie- en verdad lo único que quería ahora era estar sola

-hermana soy yo… necesito hablar contigo

-entra Souta- a la habitación de la joven entró un muchacho joven, de cabellos azabaches como los de Kagome, pero sus ojos a diferencia de los de ella eran más claros

-no quería molestarte, pero esto es importante

-no importa- seca sus lágrimas y trata de disimular su tristeza

-no finjas conmigo hermana, sé que te estas derrumbando por dentro… fue mi culpa que terminaras sacrificándote

-nos tendieron una trampa, tu no fuiste culpable de nada, tu no robaste nada a los gitanos- lo abraza para tratar de calmarlo- ahora dime ¿de que quieres hablar?

-… quiero que huyas de Sengoku, que te vayas a donde Houyo no pueda encontrarte

-¿huir?

-si, no soporto verte sufrir al lado de alguien que no amas, por favor hermana te lo pido

-lo siento, pero si me voy… tu correrás peligro, el clan de Houyo te tiene vigilado, además… tengo el presentimiento de que debo quedarme

-¿a esperar tu condena?

-no, debo quedarme a esperar a alguien… algo dentro de mi me lo dice, no sé por que, pero cada vez que pienso en eso me siento feliz

-Kagome, estas actuando muy extraña últimamente, ¿tienes idea de quien es esa persona?

-no, pero cuando la vea lo sabré, esa persona será quien me libere de esta jaula de oro


	3. Mas Allá de la Verdad

**Capítulo 3 Mas allá de la Verdad**

Sentía su cuerpo cansado, como si hubiese estado todo un día entrenando, quería despertar, pero parecía como si sus ojos no quisieran responderle, no querían abrirse, pero al fin, en un último intento lo consiguió, y vio su cuarto, el mismo que ocupaba hace ya cuatro largos años

-volví- se dijo tristemente, lo que no esperaba es que hubiese alguien ahí

-y justo a tiempo- le reprochó Kouga

-¿acaso tu me trajiste?

-¿y quien mas iba a hacerlo? Por cierto, pesas mucho

-… luego hablamos de eso… siento mucho cansancio

-te advertía que cuidaras el tiempo, estuviste mucho afuera, el sol estuvo a punto de encontrarte

-¿quiere decir que deje de ser humano?

-no, solo que debes cuidarte mas, estarás agotado un par de horas mas, que el anciano no te vea así o lo lamentarás

-dices "el anciano" pero por si no te has dado cuenta tu estas en las mismas que él

-haré como que no oí eso, ahora sal, que te están esperando- Inuyasha trata de levantarse, pero apenas puede con su alma- y dices que yo estoy viejo

En las salas de enormes paredes blancas esperaba aquel anciano lleno de sabiduría, pero en su rostro había una expresión de disgusto, al parecer había descubierto lo que tramaba

-¿para que me llamaste?

-¿te sientes mejor?

-¿Cómo?- esa pregunta lo dejó confundido, al perecer aun no era descubierto

-Kouga me dijo que no te sentías bien, lo cual a mi me extraño siendo que somos seres inmortales y no nos enfermamos- no lo había descubierto, pero sospechaba, debía pensar rápido antes de que fuera mas evidente

-… vi a mi familia, no me hizo bien, los extraño y también a mi esposa

-ella ya no es tu esposa, dejó de serlo cuando llegaste a este lugar- nunca quitaba esa realidad de su camino, él debió ser una persona muy solitaria cuando era mortal, pues su soledad no era común en ningún humano que haya conocido antes, era eso, o como él, había dejado algo muy valioso atrás

-si no tienes nada mas que decirme me retiro

-no, en realidad hay algo mas, pensaba dejárselo a Kouga, pero al parecer nuestros superiores quieren que tu te hagas cargo- ese aviso lo pudo en alerta, al parecer estaban tratando de distraerlo para que un fuese a su mundo, pero si tal era el caso lo mejor hubiese sido descubrirlo de inmediato ¿Qué estaba tramando este anciano?

-dime de que se trata

-Inuyasha, tu trabajo será el de instruir a un ángel

-¿y por que yo?

-eso es algo que me extrañó a mi también, aunque ya te lo explique, pero descuida tu debes de enseñarle su deber

-¿y como hago eso?

-ya te las arreglaras, pero eso si, ahora te digo que este ángel es muy especial… es su primera vida

-¿primera vida?

-los ángeles guardianes acompañan a su protegido en cada reencarnación, sin embargo a quien debe proteger este ángel aun no a nacido… también será su primera vida

-no sé que tendrá de especial ese niño, pero si quieren que haga esto, no modo- debía actuar lo mas natural posible, como si nada hubiese cambiado, pero las cosas se complicaban, los ángeles por naturaleza debían ser sinceros, y mas con una autoridad tan alta como un avatar

-muy bien, ahora mismo Kouga esta con él, su nombre es Shippou, y de ahora en delante es tu responsabilidad

-como digas- cabizbajo se retiró hasta el salón donde seguramente estarían ambos, su superior, y su ahora, nuevo trabajo de niñero. Al llegar los encontró a ambos hablando tranquilamente, pero Inuyasha no le prestó atención a eso, si no a la apariencia del niño, este tenía los cabellos rojizos y unos ojos muy extraños, de color verde, fácilmente pasaría por un demonio en vez de un ángel guardián- así que tú eres Shippou

-si- se levantó de su puesto y sin más se paró en frente de Inuyasha para que este pudiera verlo con más detenimiento, no se veía más allá de un niño de unos seis años

-no pensé que se tratara de un niño tan pequeño

-te explicaron que era su primera vida- dijo Kouga sin mas, pero en eso se apartó junto con Inuyasha, evitando que Shippou pudiera escucharlos- esto de seguro es algo para mantenerte entretenido

-con él aquí no podré volver a mi mundo por las noches, ya me parecía raro que me hubiesen escogido a mi para hacer esto

-… escucha, esto es entre tu y yo, pero… Shippou quizás pueda ayudarnos con esto en vez de ser una desventaja

-los ángeles son sinceros por naturaleza, él no puede mentir por mas que se lo proponga- el mismo Kouga le había enseñado eso, por mas que le pidieran que mintiera no podría, la verdad siempre saldría a la luz

-… te equivocas… este si puede

-¿eh?... ¿entonces para que me poner nervioso? Ya de por si lo estoy sabiendo que mi esposa esta a punto de casarse con otro

-estoy solo siempre aquí, debía hallar una forma de entretenerme

-… muy gracioso- otra broma como esa y ya no habría un avatar de la oscuridad en este mundo- ya, hablando en serio ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que puede mentir?

-tu no mas confía en mi… Shippou, ven aquí- en seguida el pequeño se acercó hasta ellos- escucha bien, contamos contigo para guardar un pequeño secreto el cual Inuyasha te va a explicar justo ahora

-¿yo?

-tu eres la parte interesada aquí, así que ponte los pantalones, solo es un niño al cual le vas a hablar- sin nada mas que decir sale de la habitación esperando que Inuyasha haga un buen trabajo tratando de explicar a ese niño

-bien, puedo hacerlo solo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- respira para tratar de calmarse y luego ve al niño que lo ve fijamente-… ¿a quien engaño? Esto es imposible

-… volverá

-¿Qué dijiste?- en todo este tiempo había permanecido callado, pero mantenía su mirada clavada en él, ¿Quién era en realidad este niño?

-volverá a su mundo

-¿Cómo lo…?

-los ojos son las ventanas del alma, por eso puedo mentir… veo las mentiras en los ojos de los demás

-veo que no tenía que explicártelo después de todo- contempla a Shippou, tratando de entender el por que de este nuevo trabajo de niñero- es verdad, de ahora en adelante volveré por las noches a mi mundo, hasta que finalmente pueda quedarme allá para siempre

-pero tengo una pregunta

-adelante

-se supone que debes enseñarme como ser un ángel guardián, pero ¿a que hora lo harás si te la pasarás de farra toda la noche? También necesitas dormir, eres inmortal, pero no significa que dejaste de ser humano

-…

-excelente pregunta- dice de pronto Kouga quien aparece de la nada

-¿y tu de donde saliste? ¿No te habías ido?

-¿no le vas a responder al niño?

-ahora iba a hacerlo, bien… eh… lo que podría hacer es…- viendo que a Inuyasha no llegaba ninguna idea Kouga decidió intervenir

-lo que Inuyasha trata de decir es que mientras él no este te dejará haciendo algún ejercicio, y cuando vuelva te tomará al lección, además de que yo te supervisaré… ¿cierto?

-yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor- eso sería de gran ayuda, después de todo, no habían podido salirse con la suya, él volvería al lado de Kagome, ya no habría nada que le impidiera ser feliz, había sido un idiota al dejarla, pero aun había tiempo, después de todo, aun no se había casado- escúchame bien Shippou, cuando el anciano te pregunte si te he enseñado algo, tu solo di que si

-aunque sea mentira, ya entendía

-jajaja- Kouga no podía aguantar mas su risa, en verdad que este niño le traería más de un dolor de cabeza a Inuyasha

-oye, tu no te rías, de ahora en adelante él también será tu problema

-será mejor que le enseñes algo ahora, o si no estarás desperdiciando tiempo valioso

-bien- dijo con tono fastidiado, ya dándose por vencido- vamos Shippou, busquemos un lugar un poco mas tranquilo- pero antes de que se vaya junto con el pequeño, Kouga lo detiene

-antes de que te vayas… quería decirte que tu familia ya te cree

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo paso?

-ya te enterarás cuando vuelvas

-te odio

-¿y ahora que hice?

-me lo hubieras contado antes de irme, ahora me carcomerá la curiosidad

-¿en serio?- Inuyasha pudo ver en el rostro de Kouga algo que parecía una sonrisa, al parecer disfrutaba torturarlo psicológicamente

-vamos Shippou, aquí se respiran malas vibras- comenzó a alejarse con el pequeño niño y lo guió hasta una habitación donde comenzaron las lecciones.

Pasó toda la tarde junto al pequeño niño, no esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido, pero así era mejor para él, de todas formas quería que la noche llegara lo más pronto posible, para cuando acabó con la lección del día estaban descansando en medio del salón

-dime Shippou ¿Cómo reconocerás a tu protegido?

-es algo que se siente, no lo sabré con certeza hasta que sienta su presencia, esa persona me guiará a su lado cuando llegue el momento, bueno… eso creo

-al menos tu podrás irte de aquí cuando quieras… si la suerte esta de mi lado quizás nos veamos fuera de aquí alguna vez

-… si ella te ama de verdad… te recordará, de eso no tengo dudas

-el amor solo será el primer paso, ese sentimiento me permitirá volver al mundo mortal, pero seguiría siendo un avatar

-¿y que piensas hacer con eso?

-… no lo usaré nunca… es lo que puedo hacer, ya que los únicos que pueden quitarme este deber son los dioses- Shippo miró la decepción en los ojos de Inuyasha, sentía como si se estuviera dando por vencido antes de la pelea

-no te desanimes… lo lograrás… además mira, la noche ya esta aquí.

Algo que era de admirar en este mundo inmortal era su perfección, así como el hecho de que asemejaba el día y la noche del mundo que custodiaba

-cierto, entonces nos veremos

-Inuyasha, ten cuidado, el avatar Kouga me dijo que estuviste en peligro, casi no vuelves a tiempo y eso es peligroso

-tu tranquilo, no cometo el mismo error dos veces- comenzó a encaminarse hacia el salón de los espejos, mientras que Shippo lo contemplaba al alejarse, de alguna manera sentía que en Inuyasha aun había la duda de volver, no es sus esperanzas, sino mas bien en sus posibilidades

-ten fe Inuyasha… mi futuro en ese mundo depende de tu éxito

El espejo absorbió su cuerpo y lo llevo de vuelta al que fue su mundo, al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio una vez mas el pueblo en el que se encontraba Kagome… estaba decidido, esta vez intentaría acercarse hasta ella, seria de forma sutil, para no asustarla.

Miró a su alrededor, y se abrazó para evitar el frío de las noches del desierto, la luna estaba en lo mas alto y le daba al lugar una magia y misterio únicos, con pasos decididos, se dirigió hasta el pueblo y buscó la casa de Kagome, aun lo recordaba, ella le había hablado en el pasado de su vida ahí antes de la cofradía.

Avanzó en medio de las casas y buscó una rodeada de árboles, cerezos para ser mas exactos, a pesar de estar en medio del desierto estos florecían, era como una barrera que se levantaba alejándola de su princesa cautiva en medio de ese castillo, se asomó por una de las ventanas del segundo piso al que consiguió llegar gracias a su agilidad, y ahí la vio, tendida en su cama, llorando amargamente, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma el tener que verla todo el tiempo así.

-te prometo que ya no tendrás mas razones para llorar- susurró en voz baja, pero ahora no era el momento para hacerlo, lo mejor sería ir con su familia y tratar de arreglar las cosas, y también ver la posibilidad de que puedan ayudarlos, así tendría a alguien que pudiera protegerla en caso de que todo se saliera de control, si eso era lo mejor, no podía arriesgarse tanto, sería prudente y sabría esperar… después de todo espero 4 años para salir de su encierro ¿Qué cuesta esperar un poco mas?

En el interior de la habitación aquella joven secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr, hasta que de pronto un sonido en las afueras la alertó, se acercó hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par, sin embargo ningún alma rondaba las afueras, pero sin embargo hubo algo que llamó su atención. En el techo y al alcance de sus manos había varias rosas blancas cortadas, estaba atadas con una pequeña cinta roja, pero no era roja por su color si no porque estaba manchada con gotas de sangre, al parecer quien se las había dejado se había herido al sacarlas. Las tomó con cuidado y su perfume la cautivó, era suave y delicado, sin embargo sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad, ya que en la cinta y con la misma sangre estaba escrito delicadamente "_no llores, la sonrisa fue hecha para ti"_.

¿Quien le había dejado aquel hermosos detalle? Era imposible que fuese Houyo ya que para él no era mas que un objeto de valor material… fuese quien fuese estaba haciendo que valiera la pena seguir con vida


	4. Recuerdos Fugaces

**Capítulo 4 Recuerdos Fugaces**

Volvió a mirar la cinta en sus manos, pero esta vez mas detalladamente, la sostuvo en una sola de ellas… si no lo estuviera imaginando diría que esa imagen le resultaba conocida, pero no era de extrañarse, siendo que esa era la forma en la que se realizaba la ceremonia del matrimonio en su gente… miró la sangre y en un fugaz momento varias imágenes desconocidas cruzaron por su mente, no lo entendía.

Era una ceremonia de bodas un poco peculiar… pero… ¿era suya? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un mero intento por recordar, le dolía, y por mas que trataba algo en su mente le impedía ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, al que debería ser el novio, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y sin siquiera ser consiente sintió un gran alivio en su interior.

-quien quiera que seas es a ti a quien he estado esperando- dijo mientras contemplaba las flores, sin ser conciente de que esa persona en la que pensaba era quien ahora mismo se encontraba a las afueras de su ventana

-espero que te hayan gustado mis flores… Kagome- dicho esto se marchó, debía encontrar a sus hermanos y el tiempo le corría en contra, sin embargo y aun sin saberlo su acción había calado hondo en los pensamientos de la azabache

-¿Quién eres extraño?- se preguntaba la muchacha mientras que seguí viendo la cinta en sus manos- ¿y por que sentía que debía esperarte?... ni siquiera sé como es tu rostro- lo mejor sería dejarlo por el momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de una mas, como fuera debía retrasar aun mas su matrimonio, con ayuda de su hermano se había alargado una semana mas, pero el tiempo corre sin esperar a nadie… hasta el momento había destruido junto con su hermano todo lo posible, claro que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no era suficiente, los hombres de Houyo trabajaban rápido, si quería conseguir mas tiempo debería hacer algo mas drástico, algo que costara mucho trabajo recuperar o que no se pudiera conseguir tan fácilmente… se encontraba pensando cuando su hermano golpeó a su puerta, tras lo cual le abrió y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿pensado un nuevo método para retrasar tu matrimonio, hermana?- dice Souta mientras que ve a su hermana asentir

-si, pero todavía no se me ocurre nada, hasta ahora hemos hecho un buen trabajo, pero no es suficiente

-¿te parecen poco dos meses?

-conoces a Houyo, lo adelantará, apenas todo este terminado volverá a fijar la fecha para el matrimonio… no quiero casarme con él- esta desesperada, sus ojos se humedecen lo cual es notado por su hermano quien comienza a consolarla

-tranquila Kagome… ¿sabes?, creo tener una idea de nuestro siguiente paso- dice mientras la abraza y se lleva toda la atención de su hermana

-Souta Higurashi, conozco esa mirada ¿en que estas pensando?

-muy fácil hermanita, en tu vestido de novia

-imposible, lo tienen bajo siente llaves

-no lo creas, hoy vino la hermana de Houyo, ya sabes Kikyo, y me pidió que te avisara que mañana es la prueba de tu vestido, ese será tu momento para actuar

-… lo haré pesazos- dijo con voz decidida la joven, por su parte su parte su hermano fijó su atención en el pequeño ramo de flores que había sobre una mesita al lado de la cama

-¿y eso?

-alguien me lo dejó- Souta se dirigió hacia él y tomó entre sus manos para contemplarlo- no sé de quien sea… pero algo muy raro sucedió mientras lo miraba

-Kagome, te aconsejo que lo escondas, si Houyo se entera que alguien te esta haciendo regalitos te lo hará pagar caro- se lo entrega a Kagome para que haga lo que le dijo de inmediato

-lo sé, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, quien me lo haya dejado me hace feliz, pero a la vez siento una gran tristeza, como si con aquella persona estuviera ligado un recuerdo muy amargo

-tal ves sea un recuerdo de tu vida pasada

-no, no lo es- algo raro comenzó a sentir en su mano, apenas la miró se asustó, en la palma de su mano pudo ver una cortada de la cual brotaba la sangre

-¡¿Kagome que te sucedió?!- de inmediato tomó un pañuelo para cubrir la herida

-no lo sé, yo solo estaba aquí sosteniendo las flores- miro la cortada y era imposible que una de las espinas hiciera eso la cortada era mas parecida a la que vio en su visión- ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Primero las visiones y ahora esto?

Algo, no sabía si malo o bueno estaba sucediendo, lo mejor sería encontrar a quien le dejó aquellas flores, pero no tenía ninguna pista con la cual empezar, a menos que revisara las manos de todos los hombres y buscara las cortadas que le dejaron las espinas de las rosas

-Kagome, esto se ve mal, la cortada es muy profunda, lo mejor será llevarte al hospital

-no es necesario, ya sanará

-¿lo dices en serio?, solo mira- le muestra el pañuelo el que ya se encuentra a rebozar de sangre

-… bien, tienes razón, vamos- por una vez en su vida su hermano menor tenía razón, sin protestas aceptó ir, ya que si no se trataba una herida así lo mas probable es que terminara infectándose.

Para su buena suerte el hospital no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, para cuando llegaron corrieron con mas suerte, ya que no había mucha gente, así que de inmediato ingresaron a Kagome para hacerle las debidas curaciones

-vaya Kagome, no esperaba verte tan pronto de nuevo por aquí- dijo al entrar el doctor, era un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos

-no es lo que parece Zenki

-eso lo veremos- con cuidado examinó la herida- ¿Houyo volvió a lastimarte?

-no, esta vez si fue un accidente

-mujer, debes tener en cuenta de que es tu vida la que peligra si sigues junto a él- limpió la herida, y luego de aplicarle una pequeña anestesia local comenzó a zurcir la herida

-no estoy con él por mi voluntad, la mitad de las personas que vive aquí lo sabe- su enojo era notorio

-te hace falta un poco de relajo… deberías conocer a mi hermano menor, es mas o menos de tu edad

-pensé que solo tenías un hermano

-lo que pasa es que él… esta afuera por… cosas de la vida, tu me entiendes

-me encantaría, pero bien sabes que Houyo no me permite salir con otros hombres

-créeme que lo sé- tocó con suavidad su brazo, y vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Kagome- vaya, así que esos moretones aun no se han sanado

-estoy bien

-Kagome, si desear huir hazlo ahora, no esperes a que ese sujeto te haga una herida mas profunda, y … por tu hermano no te preocupes… si quieres… en mi familia podemos cuidarlo mientras tu estas lejos

-en verdad te lo agradezco… pero no quiero meterlos en problemas con Houyo

-Kagome, tu eres como de la familia… _mas si todavía eres la esposa de Inuyasha_- pensó Zenki para luego terminar con su trabajo y terminar de curar aquella herida- si algún día necesitas de nuestra ayuda no dudes en llamarnos

-es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así… por lo general siempre me das un sermón

-… los tiempos cambian… solo eso te puedo decir, y por cierto, viendo bien esta herida… es igual a la que se hace en la ceremonia de nupcias entre los brujos

-si te lo digo me vas a creer loca, pero, esta herida apareció de la nada

Zenki la miró a los ojos por un momento, y pudo notar que decía la verdad 

-te creo- dijo sin mas y le dio un medicamento para que lo llevara a su hogar- es por si tienes mucho dolor en la mano, pero descuida… con tu cicatrización no pasarán mas de unos días hasta que este como nueva

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias- para cuando disponía a marcharse fue detenida por Zenki, tenía que darle un último mensaje

-piensa en lo que hablamos, esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad- dicho esto Kagome le dio una vez mas las gracias y se marchó, sus palabras la estaban haciendo dudar, con Souta a salvo, ella podría huir fácilmente, pero… antes que nada necesitaba encontrar aquello por lo que había estado esperando.

Cuando se cercioró de que ella se había marchado corrió la cortina que estaba a sus espaldas, dejando ver al hombre en el cual Kagome había estado pensando.

-tienes una idea de lo que le pasó, de eso estoy seguro- dijo de pronto Zenki hacía Inuyasha

-si, pero hay algo mas importante que quiero saber

-… si Inuyasha… hay veces en las que Houyo la golpea- dicho esto vio como las facciones de su hermano se endurecían ante la ira que estaba sintiendo

-maldito…

-cálmate, nada sacarás con enojarte- comprendía su situación, él estaría igual si algo le sucediera a Kaori

-hace cuanto

-¿perdón?

-hace cuanto que sabes que la golpea

-diria que empieza… hasta el momento son moretones en sus brazos, la golpea en lugares que son poco visibles

-el muy cobarde no quiere levantar sospechas… _Kagome ¿Cómo dejaste que ese mal nacido te denigrara?, tu siempre has sido fuerte_- aquella que vio solo era la sombra de los que había sido su amada Kagome, pero no por eso dejaba de amarla- como sea voy a lograr que vuelvas a ser la misma

-…sobre eso, y tu plan debo decirte que estas loco, por mucho que te acerques a ella no lograrás que te recuerde… a lo mas… le sonara conocido tu rostro… pero me temo que de aho no pasara

-… ustedes me reconocieron… y me recordaron

-pero solo fue gracias a que teníamos el espejo

-… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?... vamos necesito el espejo

Zenki ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba tramando su hermano, ambos salieron de la sala en la que hace poco había estado curando la herida de Kagome, con la intención de ir a casa a buscar el espejo.

Ya en las afueras del hospital la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, no serían mas allá de las 10 de la noche, pero ya nada de eso importaba.

-ese espejo es muy importante Zenki, no hay que dejar que nada le pase

-descuida, Sesshoumaru lo tiene guardado en un lugar seguro

A medida que iban avanzando, sintieron que eran seguidos por unos pasos, se adentraron en un callejón a ahí esperaron a quien los seguía.

La oscuridad del callejón no los ayudó mucho, pero de todas formas pudieron distinguir la delicada figura que los estaba siguiendo, esa persona los estaba buscando, de seguro preguntándose donde se encontraban.

Inuyasha salió de su escondite y se dejó ver, no había nada por que temer, conocía a esa persona, y como si nada se le acercó, debía estar seguro de cómo sería la primera reacción después de tanto tiempo, o major dicho eso era lo que quería pensar ya que ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando fue que sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella

-Kagome- dijo con esperanza en su voz, esperando alguna palabra que saliera de los labios de su siempre amada Kagome

**Disculpen la demora, pero es que mi musa no había querido inspirarme, bueno… lo hizo con "Carta de una Desconocida" que les doy las gracias por tantos reviews, no se imaginan todo lo que lloré al escribirla.**

**La próxima semana les prometo el siguiente capítulo, si es que mi musa no se marcha de nuevo**

**Xau **


	5. El Rostro en el Olvido

**Capítulo 5 El Rostro en el Olvido**

Miraba el rostro de su amada, viendo en sus ojos la duda, y el miedo a lo desconocido, ella se había quedado estática, y en lo mas profundo de su ser sentía que toda esperanza se estaba esfumando, apartó la mirada para luego marcharse, pero una melodiosa voz se lo impidió

-¡espera!- grito con fuerza para luego detenerlo al tomar su mano, aquel simple contacto lo sentía tan familiar que incluso llegó a asustarla- ¿Quién eres?

-él es mi hermano- dijo Zenki saliendo de entre las sombras, al parecer Inuyasha se había quedado sin habla- de quien te hablé en la sala

-si, lo recuerdo… yo… es mejor que me vaya- dijo ella un poco desconcertada, por alguna razón el rostro de ese muchacho se le hacía bastante conocido- lamento haberlos detenido, se notaba que tenían bastante prisa

Camino lentamente en dirección a su casa, cuando esta vez, fue la voz del mismo Inuyasha quien la detuvo

-antes dime… ¿Por qué nos seguías?- el pensar en el hecho del recuerdo que había vuelto hizo que se le llenara el pecho de alegría, eso significaba que estaba un paso mas cerca de volver, pero mas importante aun, recuperar a Kagome y salvarla de ese matrimonio.

Ella estaba muy pensativa, y en verdad no sabía que responder, el solo verlo había hecho que un extraño sentimiento floreciera en su interior, y sin querer había comenzado a seguirlo luego de verlo salir del hospital en compañía de Zenki.

Algo sucedía, mejor dicho, le sucedía, ya que sintió una gran alegría, y unas enormes ganas de poder abrazarlo, tenía el presentimiento de que esos fuertes brazos podían protegerla de quien fuese. Él la miraba ansioso, esperando pronto una respuesta a su pregunta, pero la mente de ella se encontraba perdida en esos hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales podría pasar una eternidad observando sin cansarse, pero su el hecho de que Inuyasha puso su mano en su hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-yo… -tenía que ocurrírsele algo, pero Inuyasha lo único que hizo fue voltearse y caminar en dirección hacía Zenki

-no sabes que responder… y es mejor que no digas nada a que mientas… adiós… Kagome- lo vio alejarse y una visión vino a su mente, veía la misma imagen pero en medio de la lluvia, lo veía partir, lejos, y que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Una inmensa tristeza invadió su corazón, no sabía de donde había salido ese recuerdo, pero en verdad era muy doloroso

-no te vayas- susurró mientras lo veía alejarse, pero al parecer su voz no llegaba a sus oídos, y entonces volvió a sentir aquel inmenso dolor en el pecho…entonces… desde lo profundo de su alma surgió un grito que detuvo el tiempo- ¡no me dejes Inuyasha!

El muchacho se detuvo en el instante y volteo a ver a la joven, dándose cuenta, al igual que Zenki, que él jamás había dicho su nombre, ella misma lo había recordado

-me recordaste- dijo en voz baja Inuyasha, mientras veía con atención como ella se acercaba y lo veía de la misma forma, sin perder un detalle de él.

-yo… te conozco, no sé de donde… pero sé que te conozco, ¿Quién eres?

-tu dímelo- con delicadeza acarició su rostro, y ella sintió el suave tacto de sus manos, y la forma en la que le transmitía tanta paz.

No estaba muy segura de decirlo, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de lo que sentía, así que esperando lo mejor fue que habló si rodeos

-eres… alguien que significa mucho para mi- eso provocó una sonrisa en ambos y un leve sonrojo el las mejillas de Kagome

-no quiero interrumpir- dijo de pronto Zenki- pero Inuyasha tu sabes que tenemos un asunto importante que hacer

-… ¿volverás vierto?- pregunto ella con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos

-seguro… mañana en la noche estaré por aquí de vuelta… _y si todo sale bien… ya no me volveré a apartar de tu lado_- vio el destello de alegría en los ojos de la joven, por un segundo estuvo viendo a la antigua Kagome, y esperaba que pronto, con su ayuda volviera a ser la misma

-entonces te estaré esperando, tenlo por seguro- y para terminar le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una que hizo que Inuyasha recuperara las fuerzas y se hiciera menos doloroso el volver a separarse.

Kagome por su parte lo vio alejarse con su hermano, pero aquella sensación por algún motivo no se iba de su pecho, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir… tenía miedo a los recuerdos que ese joven despertaba en ella.

Caminó por el desierto para despejar un poco su mente, hacía mucho frío, pero de todas formas no le importó, había vivido allí toda su vida y soportarlo por una noche no la mataría, cuando la noche hubo avanzado regresó a su casa, para entonces esperaba que su hermano menor ya estuviera dormido… pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró las luces de la casa encendidas. Algo asustada corrió hasta la entrada, pero al tener las llaves en la mano, su hermano abre la puerta rápidamente para recibirla, podía ver en el juvenil rostro de su hermano el miedo, pero cuando se disponía a preguntar que le sucedía fue interrumpida por él

-él esta aquí- dijo en voz baja Souta, por su parte Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó conservar la calma, dio un profundo respiro y luego entró a su casa.

Ahí en medio de la sala, la esperaba su "amado futuro esposo" Houyo, el cual la observó de pies a cabeza, esperando que ella reaccionara.

-no esperaba que vinieras hoy Houyo- dijo ella, disimulando lo mas posible su nerviosismo, si él estaba aquí era porque la había descubierto en "malos pasos"… no confiaba en ella, siempre la hacía seguir por alguien de su entera confianza.

-me informaron que estuviste en el hospital ¿Por qué?

-me corté, eso es todo- su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa, ni siquiera le gustaba estar muy cerca de él, pero debía hacerlo por su hermano… vio como el se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella, casi como un animal asechando a su presa, al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda, y casi se sintió morir cuando sintió su tacto en su muñeca, la cual alzó al alcance de su vista para ver la mano herida

-esta cortada… es la que se hará en nuestro ritual de matrimonio… ¿es que acaso has estado practicando?- dijo con cierto humor y sarcasmo mientras que presionaba con su pulgar le herida, sacando de Kagome un gemido de dolor- para la próxima no seas tan torpe… mi esposa debe ser alguien con habilidades

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que cometía un error lo hacía parecer algo de vida o muerte, y eso… realmente la hacía sentir miserable, hasta tal punto que su mismo espíritu se vio quebrantado.

Houyo se acercó hasta su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-recuerda que mañana es la última prueba de tu vestido… pronto seremos marido y mujer Kagome- la sola idea de imaginarse entrando al altar la llenaba de pavor y repugnancia- te estaremos esperando- dicho esto se retiró dejando a la muchacha junto con su hermano

-creí que perdería los estribos- mencionó Souta, ya muchas veces recordaba en las que él no llegaba de muy buen humor y terminaba por golpear a su hermana, y ella nada podía hacer, ya que de inmediato amenazaban con enviarlo a que se pudriera en la cárcel- Kagome… ya todo esta bien

-oh Souta creí que iba a hacerme algo

-antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi… además… fue mi culpa que tu te metieras en esto… nunca debí confiar en él

-calma… lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde, y mañana tienes escuela

-hermana…- sabía que por fuera trataba de parecer fuerte, pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos, no quería que pasara el resto de su vida atada un hombre que solo la haría sufrir.

Mientras subía a su cuarto escuchó los sollozos de su hermana, si esto seguía así estaba seguro que ella se quebrantaría aun mas, y temía que intentara atentar en contra de su vida.

Que mas daba, no importaban las amenazas de Houyo, no podía permitir que esto continuara, debía buscar ayuda, o por lo menos… dejar de darle problemas.

Una nueva mañana trajo consigo la esperanza de que hubiese alguna forma de deshacer este compromiso.

La joven se levantó y cuando estuvo lista, bajó a la cocina, y notó la ausencia de su hermano, él nunca se retrasaba, y a estas horas debería estar esperándola para desayunar

-¿Souta?... ¿Dónde estas?- esperó una respuesta, pero nada- si es una broma por favor no sigas- al continuar sin una respuesta empezó a buscarlo por todas partes, pero lo único que encontró de él fue una simple nota en donde le explicaba lo que sucedía.

_Hermana_

_Espero que entiendas por que hago esto,_

_Ya te has sacrificado mucho por mí, y es tiempo de que te devuelva el favor_

_No te preocupes, estaré en tierras lejanas un tiempo_

_Tu también debes irte a donde nadie de la familia de Houyo te pueda encontrar_

_Y espero que donde estés seas muy feliz, puesto que me temo que este es un adiós definitivo ya que estando cerca el uno del otro somos fáciles de chantajear_

_Por favor no ignores mis palabras_

_Y espero que nos veamos en la siguiente vida_

_Hasta siempre_

_Souta_

No podía creer la tontería que estaba haciendo su hermano, el decía estarle dando una oportunidad para escapar, pero de seguro ahora estaba prisionero en el campamento de los gitanos, ya que a pesar de que el mismo Houyo lo negaba, ella estaba segura de que siempre había muchas personas siguiéndolos, a donde quiera que fuesen.

-fuiste un inconciente Souta- rogaba a los cielos que todos sus miedos fueran infundados y que su hermano se encontrara lejos y a salvo, de ser así, seguiría su consejo y también se marcharía… pero ¿Qué sucedería con Inuyasha?... el solo pensar en abandonarlo le partía el alma… tal vez podría explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. De seguro en estos momentos estaría con Zenki, así que sin mas se dirigió al hospital, necesitaba encontrar a Inuyasha y esperar que este la perdonara por tener que marcharse, pero… algo muy raro sentía al pensar en irse… como si… mejor dicho ni ella misma lo sabía explicar, era como si sus sentimientos se volvieran como un torbellino contra el cual no podía luchar, sentía que cada paso que daba iba a ser el ultimo a menos que contara con el apoyo de alguien… y ese alguien, no sabía por que, era Inuyasha.

Con el alma en un hilo buscó a Zenki para dar con el paradero de Inuyasha, pero al llegar…

-lo siento Kagome, pero no encontrarás a Inuyasha sino hasta el anochecer

-¿Dónde esta? Es importante que hable con él ahora

-es que no lo sé… él ahora esta afuera… y lejos, solo viene por aquí en las noches

-dime donde puedo encontrarlo, yo misma iré a buscarlo

-digamos que…- ¿Cómo explicarle que él ni siquiera era de este "mundo"?- él esta en un trabajo que lo hace viajar constantemente- al menos eso si se oía creíble- ¿para que lo necesitas?

-es algo… personal, pero… si dices que debo esperarlo hasta el anochecer… entonces lo haré

-es extraño ¿sabes?- dijo de pronto el joven

-¿Qué cosa?

-no lo conocías hasta ayer… y ahora lo buscas como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y para algo personal… le estas dando tu confianza… es extraño… siendo que se trata de un perfecto desconocido.

-ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa… pero algo me dice que confíe en él… que a su lado estaré segura

Y de esa manera lo hizo, no le importó que Houyo pudiese atraparla, o encontrarla, pero pasara lo que pasara esperaría a Inuyasha, aun así significara perder su propia libertad y dejar pasar la oportunidad de huir que su hermano le había dado.

Algo cansada y con la vista perdida en el atardecer pensó en lo que le diría cuando lo viera, pero al parecer el cansancio fue más fuerte que ella y se quedó dormida ahí, en una de las salas del hospital, esperando a aquel hombre que sin saberlo cambiaría su vida.

En medio de su sueño sintió la suavidad de una manta que caía sobre su cuerpo, para darle calor, el aura de esa persona le traía mucha paz, y también otro sentimiento que no era capaz de distinguir.

Algo alterada abrió los ojos y entonces pudo verlo. Esos ojos ambarinos que la hipnotizaban y una sonrisa que era capaz de hacer flaquear sus piernas.

No supo en que momento, o como fue que sucedió, pero justo después de cerciorarse que no estaba soñando se encontró abrazando a ese hombre, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento ambos cuerpos se iban a fusionar en uno

-me dijeron que estabas esperándome- dijo de pronto Inuyasha, mientras que algo sonrojado correspondía ese abrazo

-necesitaba hablar contigo- sintió esos brazos tan cálidos y protectores, tal cual los había imaginado en sus fantasías

-sé a que has venido… y quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo, si quieres salir de aquí te ayudaré, y por tu hermano no te preocupes… él ya esta a salvo

**Perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos reviews para que así me den mas ganas de escribir, ya que sinceramente no sé cuantos capítulos serán en total**

**PD: dudas, consultas, reclamos o sugerencias, se acepta de todo, y también algunas ideas que quieran agregar por si acaso, a ver si las tomo o me inspiran para continuarla pronto**

**XAU**


	6. Inminente Trampa

**Capítulo 6: Inminente Trampa**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O simplemente su mente la estaba engañando? Si así era, este sería uno de esos hermosos sueños de los cuales no quería despertar. Su hermano estaba a salvo y ella también lo estaba en aquellos fuertes brazos.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan protegida, pero muy a su pesar debía volver a la realidad y recordar el por que lo había esperado tanto. Así que sin más rompió ese cálido abrazo.

-¿en verdad mi hermano esta a salvo?- sus ojos parecían querer llorar, pero con suma delicadeza él retiró las traviesas lágrimas que se estaban escapando

-si, lo esta, te lo puedo asegurar

-¿pero como?

-… yo se lo pedí, y le di un lugar en donde podría estar a salvo, así que no debes temer por él, estará bien, lo importante ahora eres tu

-si, pero… no sé a donde ir

-¿no tienes una familia?- al hacer ese comentario vio como ella sonreía tristemente

-la única familia que tengo es Souta, mis padres murieron hace dos años… en un accidente

-lo lamento… no lo sabía

-no pasa nada, estoy bien

-…bien yo… debemos decidir ahora a donde irás, también te ayudaré, y si es necesario mover cielo y tierra para que estés a salvo no dudes que lo haré- al escuchar sus palabras, los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, y un acontecimiento anterior vino a su mente

-Zenki tenía razón… apenas nos conocemos y aun así confiamos mucho el uno en el otro

-por mi parte es un… instinto… que me dice a gritos que te proteja… sin importar que

-suenas como un soñador que lo ha perdido todo y que lucha por conservar lo único que le queda

-… ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor- sentía unas ganas terribles de volver a abrazarla, y lo iba a hacer, pero al colocar sus manos en sus delgados brazos pudo notar una mueca de dolor en su rostro- ¿te hice daño?- dijo asustado mientras quitaba de inmediato sus manos

-no… estoy bien- mentía, ella evitaba su mirada, así que con cuidado revisó sus brazos y vio las marcas de los antiguos moretones

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Inuyasha trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de ir a desfigurarle la cara a Houyo, pero quería que Kagome se lo dijera, necesitaba saber cuanto era lo que había cambiado

-fue un accidente, me caí

-¿en serio?... ¿y el piso tenía dedos que te los dejó marcados?- dijo con sarcasmo ¿Cómo era posible que ella se dejara pisotear por una escoria como Houyo?

-no lo entiendes… no podía hacer nada sino…

-sino él se ensañaría con Souta y lo enviaría a la cárcel por algo que no hizo- ella asintió levemente- ese tipo es un cobarde, en primera por chantajearte y en segunda y no menos importante… por golpearte… yo preferiría morir antes que tocarte siquiera un cabello

-no lo digas como si supieras que es así

-_para mi ha sido así desde el día que te conocí_… quiero ayudarte Kagome

-¿y tienes algún plan?

-… si sigues hacía el norte, mas allá de las montañas, hay un monasterio, es el lugar mas seguro que conozco… y muy pocos lo conocen

-¿mas allá de las montañas?... eso seria suicidio, es muy peligroso

-llegar es difícil… pero no imposible… si te preparas ahora quizás pueda alcanzar a guiarte la mayor parte del camino

-muchas gracias… no sé como agradecértelo

-… sé feliz… y no derrames mas lágrimas por alguien que no las merece… la sonrisa fue hecha para ti- esa frase… la había escuchado antes… no, no la había escuchado, la había visto escrita en aquel pequeño ramo de flores que alguien dejó en su ventana… ahora lo recordaba… pero para estar segura que era la misma persona tomó ambas manos y las miró minuciosamente, y ahí encontró la prueba que buscaba, casi cicatrizadas pero aun notorias, así estaban las marcas que le dejó el hecho de arrancar esas rosas con sus manos… ante los ojos de cualquier persona a eso se le llamaría acoso, pero sentía que si lo hacía él estaba bien, podía confiar ciegamente en Inuyasha- ¿sucede algo malo con mis manos?

-no… solo que… quisiera que tu… - un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas- volvieras a abrazarme- Inuyasha con gusto le concedió ese deseo y esta vez aspiró el aroma que desprendía de su sedosa cabellera, hasta que su nariz estuvo llena de ese maravilloso aroma, no quería que esta vez la despedida fuese tan fría para ambos.

-si tu me lo pidieras… yo te daría hasta mi alma- ambos continuaron fundidos en ese abrazo, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para compensarles todos esos años perdidos. Él deseaba besarla, pero aun era muy pronto, y de solo imaginar volver a probar esos dulces labios sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y a pesar de las protestas de su corazón, se vio obligado a separarse- vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, debes apresurarte si quieres huir

-si, vamos, a estas horas Houyo debe estar buscándome- sin darse cuenta ambos estaban tomados de la mano cuando salieron de la habitación, caminaron por un pasillo hacia la salida, mientras que Kagome iba adelante se percató de la presencia de cierto individuo que estaba en la entrada del hospital, para su suerte este no había notado su presencia, si Houyo la veía tomada de la mano con Inuyasha era capaz de matarlo, así que antes de que los viera juntos se soltó de Inuyasha he hizo que este se quedara atrás- no me sigas de cerca por favor- le suplicó en voz baja

Inuyasha de inmediato entendió lo que sucedía al ver a ese tipo en la entrada, sentía la sangre arder de coraje y comenzaba a verlo todo rojo, pero sus imprudencias podían poner a Kagome en peligro, así que hizo lo que ella le dijo y salió con cautela del recinto.

Por su parte Houyo percibió su presencia apenas ambos se hubiesen separado, y en cuanto la vio se acercó cautelosamente, casi asechándola

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí Kagome

-… ¿donde mas se suponía que debía estar?- dijo la joven tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible

-¿no lo sé?- comenzó a decir con sarcasmo- ¿Qué te parece en mi campamento?... a donde debías ir para la prueba de tu traje de novia

Kagome no sabía que hacer o que decir, miró a Houyo sin hacer nada, su sola presencia bastaba para dejarla paralizada del terror, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de salvación, con Souta a salvo ya no había que temer. Inuyasha quien la observaba re reojo pudo ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kagome, lo cual hizo que sonriera y recordara una vez más a esa antigua Kagome, aquella que tenía tanto valor… Houyo se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-no fui a probármelo porque no pienso usarlo- dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo al mismo Houyo

-¿acaso pretendes casarte conmigo en cualquier facha?

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Houyo?... yo no me voy a casar contigo- al fin podía ser libre, luego de esa noche se iría para no volver nunca mas… y como dijo su hermano… ser feliz. Por unos segundos miró la cara de Houyo, carente de toda emoción, pero luego él comenzó a sonreír para terminar emitiendo una sonora carcajada- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-tu… eres tu la que no entiende, si te vas a casar conmigo, no tienes alternativa

-no tienes nada con que chantajearme, soy libre

-pero Souta no- sus palabras, no, era imposible que hubiesen atrapado a su hermano, Inuyasha lo había ayudado a escapar, y como si le hubiese leído la mente la respuesta llegó- lo atrapamos cuando intentaba huir- levantó una de sus manos y apuntó a dos hombres que se encontraban a sus espaldas, y ahí, en medio de los dos, apresado, estaba su hermano, tanto ella como Inuyasha no lo podían creer, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Era imposible que lo hubiesen apresado, él se cercioró de que pudiese escapar

-no es posible- Kagome estaba horrorizada, veía a su hermano todo golpeado y sin poder acercarse a él

-¿ya lo ves? Por eso deberás ser una buena esposa y evitarme estos dolores de cabeza, ahora vamos, tienes que probarte tu vestido

-déjalo ir- suplico Kagome en un último intento

-no… si lo hago intentarás huir de nuevo… y yo quiero que aprendas a amarme

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando solo me haces sufrir?- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr abundantes por su rostro, a Houyo le partía el corazón y en un intento por consolarla intentó acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero solo consiguió su rechazo- ¡¡aléjate de mi, no me toques!!

Estaba demasiado alterada, y el ver a su hermano en ese estado termino por hacer que perdiera el poco control que estaba quedando sobre si misma, lo que provoca que su poder comience a salirse de control evitando que cualquier individuo se acerque, por su parte ninguno de los hombres que se encuentra ahí sabe como calmarla, la energía que emana del cuerpo de Kagome comienza a crecer sin parar, acechando todos los lugares cercanos, los presentes comienzan a retroceder por temor incluidos Souta e Inuyasha.

Las construcciones cercanas comienzan a ceder, provocando una lluvia de escombros que comienza a caer, y para desgracia una cae sobre la cabeza de Souta provocándole una gran herida, al estar en el suelo Kagome fija su vista en él y como por arte de magia, todo ese descontrol que tenía desaparece, para correr hacia su hermano y ayudarlo

-Souta- lo levanta con cuidado y acomoda su cabeza en sus piernas, pero luego de un rato, aquel cuerpo que mantenía protegido se desvanece en el aire, como si se tratase de una ilusión- ¿Qué pasó?- con ira dirigió su mirada hacia Houyo- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano tendrás que ser mi esposa, por el momento él se quedará conmigo… y te advierto que si no aceptas me obligarás a tomar medidas extremas- dicho esto él junto con sus hombres se marcharon, dejando a Kagome llorando desconsoladamente.

Por su parte Inuyasha se sentía el ser mas miserable de la tierra, él hubiese podido detener a Kagome, pero si ponía en evidencia sus poderes lo descubrirían, había sido un cobarde, y por eso Kagome ahora estaba así, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, algo temeroso de que ella lo rechazara, pero al rodearla con sus brazos sintió como ella le correspondía y seguía con su llanto en su pecho.

-perdóname Kagome… - y sin esperar una respuesta lloró junto con ella, desahogando toda aquella frustración que sentía, su alma estaba consiguiendo algo de paz, cuando sintió el suave tacto de las manos de su compañera en su rostro, ella estaba secando sus lágrimas

- no es tu culpa Inuyasha- su abrazo la había tranquilizado mas, y la había consolado, teniendo la cabeza mas fría necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo- pero… quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó con mi hermano

-te juro Kagome que yo lo saqué de aquí, no entiendo como fue que Houyo lo atrapó

-vamos a mi casa, es peligroso seguir aquí

-no nos pueden ver mucho tiempo juntos, eso sería aun mas peligroso- dijo con algo de temor Inuyasha mientras que observaba hacia todos lados, si Houyo estaba cerca podría querer desquitarse luego, y quizás para ese entonces él ya no estaría en este mundo.

La acompañó a su casa y al entrar cerraron las cortinas, necesitaban hablar de un tema muy confidencial

-he estado pensando, y es imposible que Houyo lo haya atrapado… a menos que…

-a menos que ¿Qué? Inuyasha

-que Souta me haya desobedecido y saliera de su escondite… lo mas probable es que Houyo lo haya visto, pero al intentar atraparlo este se escapara, piensa Kagome, si no estaba en el refugio nosotros nos preocuparíamos, y el aprovecharía esa ventaja

-tiene sentido, eso quiere decir que Souta aun esta allá afuera, pero no puede contactarnos, Houyo nos esta engañando para que creamos que él lo tiene prisionero… ese hombre es un chantajista de primera… y no importa lo que pase, no me casaré con él

Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso, ella volvía a ser la misma, y aunque no quisiera sentía unas ganas terribles de besarla

-Souta estará bien, aquí lo importante es que te libres de Houyo para siempre… y para eso tenemos que comprobar la inocencia de tu hermano, según escuche a tu hermano lo culparon de un crimen que no cometió

-si, pero todas las pruebas de su inocencia las tienes Houyo… y no nos dejará acercarnos… siempre es lo mismo- dijo con una triste sonrisa- cada vez que veo una luz de esperanza y trato de alcanzarla… esta se apaga

Con sus manos tomó el rostro de aquella hermosa joven e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-esa luz se apagará siempre que dejes de creer en ella- tenía un plan en mente, pero para eso necesitaba que Kagome confiara en él, estaba seguro que después de esto, ella lo recordaría y lo aceptaría para así poder recuperar todos esos años de cruel separación.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus comentarios para así poder escribir mas capítulos de esta emocionante historia, debo decir que hoy estaba inspirada ya que este capitulo lo escribí en dos días, por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo habrán pasado cinco días desde este momento, y el plan de Inuyasha ya estará en ejecución, pero eso si, no se dejen llevar ya que en cualquier momento todo podría dar un giro drástico**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews **

**Y de despide su amiga y compañera **

**Kiyone Reever **


	7. Arenas del Tiempo

**Capítulo 7: Arenas del Tiempo**

El campamento de los gitanos era un lugar de temer, gran parte de los que lo habitaban tenían poderes que harían que ir al infierno fuera una cosa de niños.

Y allí en medio de tanto peligro se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello azabache, atendiendo un llamado del que seria su futuro esposo

-Kagome- la llamó el joven emocionado, en su rostro se veía la felicidad de que ella lo hubiese aceptado, al fin podría formar esa familia que soñaba, teniendo a su lado a la mujer que siempre había amado

-hola Houyo- dijo la joven tratando de darle una sonrisa convincente

-ansiaba mucho verte- con fuerza la abrazó, dejando en claro que esa mujer era suya- vamos hay mucho que quiero mostrarte

La había citado ese día para mostrarle el campamento, ella como su futura esposa debía aprender todas las costumbres de su gente, y estar a la altura del miembro de la realeza, ya que como su esposa también adquiriría ese honor.

Estaban en camino para empezar el recorrido, pero en eso otra mujer, muy parecida a Kagome se acercó para interrumpirlos, se trataba de Kikyo la hermana menor de Houyo.

-hermano, nuestro abuelo me envió, quiere que tu y Kagome vayan a ver a nuestra adivina

-no entiendo para que, dile que iremos después

-él no aceptará eso como respuesta, es ahora- hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, dando a entender la seriedad del asunto

-muy bien- dijo Houyo dándose por vencido- iremos enseguida- así que sin mas caminaron hasta toparse con la carpa de la gitana adivina, al entrar se percataron de lo oscura que era, a pesar de que a los gitanos siempre les ha molestado estar encerrados- aquí estamos, ¿para que nos quieres?- la anciana ante ellos, les hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento, pasaron varios minutos en los que reinó el silencio, hasta que por fin la anciana habló.

-tu abuelo me ha pedido que les diera su regalo de bodas antes- sacó unas viejas cartas de tarot y las pudo sobre una mesita baja que había en medio de ambos- y este es la predicción de su futuro

-eso no lo necesito, sé que ambos seremos muy felices- Kagome desvió la mirada y la anciana gitana lo notó, así que acercó las cartas hasta ella

-la muchacha es quien decidirá eso- al ver el rostro de la muchacha sintió el miedo que emanaba de ella, eso es lo último que se esperaría de una "feliz novia"- solo corta el mazo… y quita la primera carta de la superficie

Kagome estaba muerta del susto, aquella anciana era conocida porque sus predicciones nunca fallaban, lo mas seguro es que viera las mentiras que ocultaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Solo se resignó a hacer lo que le había pedido, y esperaba que algún milagro ocurriera para que no la delatara.

Al tener las cartas sobre la mesa la anciana las miró asombrada, ambos jóvenes la miraron expectantes, esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella solo los miró y dijo

-Houyo, déjame a solas con tu novia

-¿Qué sucede?

-esto es algo que debemos hablar entre nosotras- de mala gana él obedeció y salió de recinto, para cuando se cercioraron de que nadie las escuchaba comenzaron con la platica- muchacha, las cartas que has escogido me dejaron anonadada

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-en estas cartas… se muestra que un ser muy poderoso ha llegado a tu vida, alguien a quien conociste… pero que tu mente olvidó, y tu compartes un lazo muy fuerte con este ser

-no conozco a ningún ser con esas características

-claro que si, los ojos de las personas no pueden mentirme, y tu lo has estado haciendo constantemente, a Houyo, a mi, incluso a ti misma

-¿a mi misma?

-tu lo amas… tu mente se olvidó de él, pero no tu corazón… aun llevas la marca que te hace suya, y siendo así no puedes casarte con Houyo

La anciana sabía de la marca del matrimonio, debía tener cuidado o descubriría que Inuyasha es esa persona, lo mas probable es que ella de inmediato le informara de todas las cosas a Houyo, o peor aun, a su abuelo, quien tomaría todas las medidas para recuperar el honor de su familia, un honor que ella había manchado, al estarse casando con otro, siendo que ella ya esta casada.

-no debes temer muchacha… sé por que estas haciendo esto… y nuestro jefe Myouga también lo sabe

-¿entonces…?

-tu hermano esta lejos de aquí, y las pruebas que buscas para probar su inocencia están escondidas entre las pertenencias de Houyo, el problema es que apenas lo apuntes como el culpable, él mandará a desaparecer todo

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-… esperar, la vida te dará el momento preciso para atacar, debes seguir con tu plan, y no levantar sospechas de nada, nosotros te apoyaremos desde las sombras

Estaba agradecida, al parecer no era la única que pensaba que Houyo no era quien decía ser, la gitana le dio su bendición y la dejó salir, donde en menos de un segundo Houyo estaba interrogándola sobre lo sucedido.

-¿de que hablaban tanto? Tardaste mucho

-son cosas personales

-¿acaso te dijo cuantos hijos íbamos a tener?- dijo ilusionado el hombre, mientras veía el cuerpo de la chica y comenzaba a imaginar como se vería embarazada. Kagome no sabía que responder, pero entonces la voz de la anciana de dejó escuchar una vez mas

-en el futuro ella dará a luz a tres hijos, dos varones, y una pequeña- al decir esto los ojos de Kagome se opacaron, mientras que en los de Houyo fue todo lo contrario

-dos varones… dos hijos que llevarán mi sangre y mi apellido, sabía que tu me darías lo que mas he deseado en este mundo- dicho esto la abrazó, mientras que ella esperaba que esos hijos no los tuviera con ese hombre, sino que con uno que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

El resto de la tarde la pasó recorriendo el campamento con Houyo, y para cuando llegó la tan ansiada noche ella ya se encontraba en casa, esperando a Inuyasha, como lo hacía diariamente desde que lo había conocido.

Descansaba de su arduo día, sentada en el sillón, hasta los golpes en la puerta hicieron que se apresurara a abrir la puerta, y ahí lo vio, tan atractivo como siempre, con esos ojos ambarinos que eran capaz de derretirla, mientras que él veía a la hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio.

La atracción entre ambos era tan fuerte que se sentía en el aire, así que sin más se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y ambos se entregaron a la satisfacción de aquel tan ansiado beso, perdiendo el aliento y deseando más. Con pasos torpes ambos entraron en la casa y caminaron hasta encontrarse con el sillón en el que ella se encontrara antes, cayendo Kagome de espaldas e Inuyasha sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a los lados para evitar aplastarla.

-no tienes idea como te he extrañado- dijo Kagome cuando hubieron roto con el beso

-no más que yo… además… me encanta ser tu amante- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro

-no eres mi amante, eres mi legítimo esposo- levanto una de sus manos para enseñarle la cicatriz que llevaba en ella- y esta es la prueba

-pero tienes que admitir que es mas excitante fingir que lo soy- ese comentario provocó una sonrisa en su esposa, era tan gratificante saber que ella ahora sabía toda la verdad, que ya no había secretos entre ambos- dime ¿has recordado algo mas?

-algunas cosas, pero nada importante- otro detalle que había ocurrido durante los últimos cinco días era la extraña situación que ambos vivían, mientras mas tiempo pasaban juntos, mas eran las cosas que Kagome recordaba

-te amo Kagome

-y yo a ti Inuyasha… pero

-¿pero que?- dijo con temor en la voz el hanyou, algo no estaba bien, Kagome lo veía con tristeza, como si le ocultara algo

-no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda seguir fingiendo… no soporto que Houyo me toque… yo solo quiero estar contigo, para siempre

-lo sé, yo también me siento así… tener que abandonarte antes del amanecer y ver como tienes que estar en los brazos de otro… hay veces en las que deseo romperle la cara con todas mis fuerzas

-yo también quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo… y… tener muchos hijos- al escuchar esa palabra un triste recuerdo vino a la mente de Kagome, cuando años atrás había sufrido un aborto por culpa de una pelea, este lo había visto en un extraño espejo que le trajo Inuyasha.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a asomarse por los ojos de la joven, pero rápidamente es consolada por unos fuertes brazos, y varios besos

-no llores… lo que le sucedió a ese bebé no fue tu culpa- dijo Inuyasha adivinando los pensamientos de Kagome

-si lo fue… si no me hubiese sido tan irresponsable… sabía que estaba embarazada, y aun así me arriesgué

-mas irresponsable fui yo… algo m decía que no debía dejarte sola… y aun así lo hice, me sentí… me siento como la peor escoria del mundo

Esa era la cruz con la que ambos cargaban, el recuerdo de ese bebé que no había nacido era la peor tortura jamás imaginada, pero ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo culpándose por ello, eran demasiado jóvenes cuando sucedió y era de esperar que cometieran errores, ahora habían adquirido la madurez necesaria como para enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se les pusieran por delante.

-te prometo de apenas me libere vendré aquí y ya no nos vamos a separar- le prometió Inuyasha, mientras que ambos seguían fundidos en un abrazo.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando del su siguiente paso para encontrar las pruebas que libraran a Souta de su supuesta culpabilidad. Y ya faltando pocas horas para el amanecer Inuyasha tuvo que partir.

-te esperaré con ansias esta noche- le prometió Kagome en un susurro luego de un tierno beso

-lo sé… yo también lo haré… y recuerda que si tienes problemas puedes pedirle ayuda a Miroku y a Sango

-tranquilo, no me pasará nada

-te amo- dijo con desesperación Inuyasha para luego difícilmente tener que separarse de ella, tomando rumbo hacia las montañas, para una vez mas perderse entre las espesas nubes.

Las horas pasaron presurosas y en los cielos ya se asomaban los rayos del sol del nuevo día, para su suerte Inuyasha ya se encontraba a salvo en el otro mundo.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces su estadía en este mundo lo hizo sentir enfermo, tanto así que parecía que en todo momento se esforzaba por respirar.

El primero en encontrarlo fue Shippou quien lo ayudó a duras penas a alcanzar un lugar cómodo para que descansara

-¿que te sucede Inuyasha? Nunca te había visto tan mal

-no… lo… sé….nunca me había pasa… do…- hablar le resultaba muy difícil y sentía un gran dolor al respirar, llegó a tal que aquel niño ángel se preocupó en extremo

-le avisaré al maestro Kouga- dijo el pequeño de inmediato para salir de la habitación

-_genial, ahora tendré que escuchar un sermón del anciano_… _nunca antes me había sentido así-_ pasaron solo unos minutos, pero a Inuyasha en medio de su agonía le parecieron siglos, al fin en medio de terribles dolores en todo el cuerpo sintió que los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, dejándolo en un estado de inconciencia temporal.

A su alrededor escuchaba voces, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía reconocer las palabras que flotaban a su alrededor, era como si su mente se negara a escuchar.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que pusiera volver en si una vez mas, con dificultad abrió los ojos, el malestar aun seguía allí, pero era mas pasable, su vista se veía algo borrosa y la boca le sabía a metal, de pronto una pequeña mano se posó en su frente, apenas podía verlo, pero de todas formas ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba

-Shippou

-calma Inuyasha… Kouga dijo que el malestar pasará

-me siento fatal

-y con razón bestia- dijo de pronto una molesta voz

-¿sabes acaso que me esta pasando Kouga?

La mirada del avatar de la oscuridad no decía nada, eso puso mas tenso a Inuyasha, no podía saber si eran buenas o malas noticias, hasta que de pronto este solo miró hacia el techo y pronuncio…

-hay veces… que estas tanto tiempo en la oscuridad... que cuando al fin encuentras la luz… sientes que ya no perteneces allí

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-tu malestar se debe a que no puedes seguir viviendo en este mundo… es hora de que vuelvas con tu familia

La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no podía describir la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, esta vez volvería con su familia para siempre, ahora ya nada podría detenerlo de estar junto a Kagome. Estaba tan feliz que incluso dejó de sentir las diversas molestias en todo su cuerpo

-volveré para siempre- sin pensarlo lo dijo tan fuerte que su voz retumbó en toda la habitación, lo que le impidió darse cuenta de la otra presencia que había allí.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba su maestro, su predecesor, y la persona que se debía enterar de sus salidas al otro mundo

-maestro avatar- dijeron las tres personas al unísono sorprendidas y expectantes ante lo siguiente que sucedería


	8. Mas allá de un Simple Sueño

**Capítulo 8:**** Mas allá de un Simple Sueño**

El sol brillaba en medio del desierto, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día, y el inicio de la vida laboral para las personas que habitaban aquella ciudad.

La que en un par de semanas se convertiría en una flamante novia paseaba por las calles, pero en su rostro solo se veía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, y en verdad estaba cansada, había pasado toda la noche junto a Inuyasha, hablando del pasado y de las cosas que les podía deparar el futuro.

En medio de todo el ajetreo del día no notó que había una sombra acechándola, siguiéndola en cada paso que daba, cerca, pero no demasiado para que ella se diera cuenta. Se trataba de un hombre, en apariencia joven, alto, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombra que le daba una gorra, algo poco apropiado para el calor del desierto.

Kagome de súbito se detuvo y volteó a ver al extraño que la seguía, y con toda calma esperó hasta que este se reuniera a su lado

-¿se puede saber que haces siguiéndome Miroku?- este dándose por vencido decidió sabiamente quitarse el disfraz de incógnito

-le hago un favor a mi mejor amigo

-en verdad que no te entiendo, Inuyasha no dijo que te disfrazaras

-es para darle más drama a esta historia

-muy gracioso, pero para la próxima intenta ser menos evidente, varias personas te han estado viendo raro desde que comenzaste a seguirme

-Kagome, mi deber es evitar que Houyo te ponga un dedo encima, Inuyasha me dio esa importante misión

-… él no volverá a tocarme- el tono que utilizó le hizo ver que hablaba muy en serio, la antigua Kagome estaba volviendo con cada día que pasaba, y para todos los que recordaban la historie entre ella e Inuyasha… era muy evidente

-me alegra que digas eso, por cierto, Sango me pidió que te mencionara que el encargo que le hiciste esta listo

-esas son buenas noticias

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es que?

-lo que le pediste

-ese es un asunto entre mujeres, pero ya te enteraras… todos lo harán

Ambos caminaron hasta el hospital, Kagome necesitaba hablar con Zenki de un asunto muy importante, pero al parecer, y para su mala suerte este no se encontraba, quien sí se encontraba era su esposa Kaori, llevando consigo una pancita de ocho meses, por casualidad estaba allí y podría ayudarla a encontrar a Zenki

-Zenki esta en las afueras del pueblo haciendo una visita, volverá dentro de poco, así que no se preocupen- la futura madre tomó asiento para descasar de llevar tan pesada carga en su cuerpo

-¿y a donde se dirigió?- preguntó Miroku mientras que la acompañaba

-al campamento de Houyo, al parecer su abuelo no se encontraba muy bien, la vejes es algo difícil, debo reconocerlo

Ambos, Miroku y Kagome se vieron fijamente, sabían que si el abuelo de Houyo moría antes de celebrarse la boda, todas las responsabilidades del clan pasarían a este, y ya nada se podría hacer para evitar el matrimonio, la palabra de un rey, era ante todos la ley.

- espero que no sea nada grave- la voz de Kagome se oía inmensamente asustada, nada le resultaría mas desventajoso que el anciano abuelo de Houyo falleciera, él era un hombre que estaba al tanto de la verdad sobre su relación con Houyo, y quien hace tiempo le había hablado sobre ayudarla a abrirle los ojos a su nieto.

-debes pensar positivo Kagome, estoy segura que Inuyasha no dejará que nada malo te suceda- las palabras de Kaori hicieron aparecer en el rostro de la joven una triste sonrisa

-Inuyasha no esta de día para protegerme, además… no quiero estar dependiendo siempre de él… lo extraño micho

-sabes tan bien como nosotros que no puede estar aquí de día, pero de todas formas créeme cuando te digo que él te extraña de la misma forma, por mas que queramos no nos queda mas que esperar a que él bueno… pueda estar aquí de día

-lo sé Miroku, todas las mañanas pienso en lo mismo, y en lo mucho que espero que llegue de nuevo la noche solo para poder verlo una vez mas

-Kagome, si es tan urgente que hables con Zenki, le diré que lo estuviste buscando

-gracias Kaori, te lo agradezco mucho

-Kagome, y… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-pensaba ir a ver a Sango, pero antes debo ir a otro sitio.

Una vez más se despidió de sus amigos para luego dirigirse a una casa en las afueras, esta parecía estar siempre sola, pero no era así, en esta casa vivía una familia, y el padre era bien conocido por Kagome.

Tocó a la puerta y de inmediato esta fue abierta por un niño de no más de cuatro años, que de inmediato la reconoció y la dejó entrar dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-hola Yue, no esperaba que estuvieras levantado tan temprano

-mis papás me dijeron que te esperara

-ya sabes que no tardaré mucho, solo vengó a dejar el paquete semanal- sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete que envolvía con papel, para no dejar ver su contenido, de inmediato la entrada se vio dejando ver a Sesshoumaru entrar por la puerta, para luego saludar a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo

-pensé que vendrías mas temprano Kagome, sabes que así es mas peligroso

-si, lo sé, pero no pude venir mas temprano, además nadie me estaba vigilando, me aseguré muy bien antes de venir- la expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru cambió de una de alivio a una de incertidumbre

-él quiere verte

-¿ya esta mejor?

-a tenido unas cuantas rabietas, pero nada serio, no le gusta estar todo el tiempo encerrado- con cuidado bajó a su hijo de sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sótano, bajaron por unas largas escaleras, y allí en medio de una cama estaba Souta, abrazando sus piernas como si estuviera sufriendo el peor de los castigos

-Souta- lo llamó Kagome, pero este parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, ya asustada se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza- Souta no me asustes, por favor responde

-hermana- la voz logró quitar todos los miedos de Kagome, al parecer este solo se encontraba dormido, y vaya susto que la hizo pasar

-no me asustes así

-los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar- Sesshoumaru sube las escaleras dejando solos a ambos hermanos, se notaba a leguas que necesitaban arreglar algunos asuntos de gran importancia

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos, Souta abrazó desesperadamente a Kagome, buscando su consuelo y protección

-Kagome

-Souta ¿Qué tienes? Sesshoumaru me dijo que has estado algo inquieto

-no quiero seguir escondiéndome, Sesshoumaru ha sido de gran ayuda, pero no me dejan salir

-es porque es peligroso, si alguien te ve te delatara, y… te llevarán con Houyo… y quizás nunca te vuelva a ver… debes entender, esto es solo hasta que encontremos las pruebas que te liberan de toda culpa

-… al menos tus visitas ayudan a que no me termine volviendo loco, es un calvario estar encerrado aquí día y noche, a veces Yue viene a hacerme compañía, pero lo que yo necesito es salir al aire libre

-debes tener paciencia, además debes estar agradecido, si no fuera por Sesshoumaru y Zenki no habríamos llegado tan lejos

-desde que me hablaste de Inuyasha pareciera como si todas las cosas comenzaran a mejorar poco a poco

-él nos protege

-… me alegra que estés casada con él, mientras Houyo no se entere estará todo bien, lo que si no me cabe en la cabeza es eso de que ustedes se vean solo de noche… ¿que se supone que hace en el día?, eso realmente me tiene intrigado

-tampoco me lo ha dicho, yo no puedo recordarlo… y el espejo no me lo quiere mostrar, es como si… no sé, como si ese algo que me oculta estuviese fuera de nuestro alcance

-¿pero confías en él?

-pondría mis manos al fuego por él… pero no es de mi de quien estábamos hablando

-hermana- su táctica de desviar la conversación no había funcionado, Kagome era muy perceptiva con estas cosas

-Souta- le entrega el paquete que había estado llevando consigo- aquí esta lo que necesites en la semana… ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

-es una pregunta

-adelante

-¿Zenki ya ha averiguado algo?

-no, y temo que el abuelo de Houyo esta vez esta enfermo de verdad, no esta fingiendo

-pero eso significaría que querrá adelantar el matrimonio

-si, no quiere que su abuelo este ausente en la ceremonia, y si a él le pasa algo, yo me quedaré mas desprotegida

-quisiera poder hacer o decir algo para calmarte

-dime que te quedarás aquí y que no harás mas pataletas… y lo digo muy en serio- dijo Kagome poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, haciendo ver a su hermano la seriedad del asunto

-de acuerdo- concluyó Souta derrotado, en ocasiones como estas no había nada que pudiera hacer para persuadir a su hermana de lo contrario, por mucho que le costara tendría que obedecerla- prometo quedarme aquí y no hacer mas pataletas

-así me gusta, que seas obediente… bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, si me quedo mas tiempo y alguien me ve al salir podrían sospechar

-muy bien, entonces te deseo suerte hermana

-gracias Souta- le dio un último abrazo antes de marcharse, se estaba haciendo tarde y aun le quedaba mucho por hacer. Subió las escaleras del sótano y al salir se encontró cara a cara con Zenki

-me dijeron que estabas buscándome Kagome… estoy seguro de que es lo que quieres preguntarme

-¿y cual es la respuesta?

-si… el abuelo de Houyo esta grave, para alguien de su edad esta enfermedad es muy peligrosa, además me informó que no ha encontrado nada que libere de culpa a tu hermano, estamos muy mal Kagome

Se sentía como si estuviese cayendo en un gran agujero sin fondo, si las cosas seguían así se vería obligada a casarse, pero no… no importaba lo que sucediera, no iba a convertirse en la esposa de alguien que es capaz de usar los métodos mas crueles e inhumanos para conseguir sus objetivos, haría lo que fuera para poder ser libre y estar al lado de Inuyasha

-tu no te preocupes Zenki, tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto acabará muy pronto

-debes hablar con Inuyasha de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta entonces, sé que no has querido hacerlo, pero de todas formas trata de conseguir su ayuda, estoy seguro

-lo haré, esta vez le contaré toda la verdad, ya no habrá mas secretos… y espero que él también piense lo mismo

Con algo de su fe mas renovada Kagome, como todos lo días esperó ansiosa la llegada de la noche, ya que esta le traería una vez mas a su amado Inuyasha.

Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta la hizo saltar de su lugar, emocionada salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, y justo ahí estaba él, tan apuesto como siempre, con ese aire de misterio que lo hacía ver aún más varonil.

Sin dudar ni un segundo lo dejó pasar, sin imaginarse lo que esa noche pasaría

**Lamento la espera, pero mi musa al parecer se ha estado tomando unas largas vacaciones, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que así yo sepa que en verdad lo disfrutan**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo**

**Se despide su amiga **

**Kiyone Reever**


	9. El Despertar

**Capítulo 9: El Despertar**

Le permitió entrar, luego salio por un momento, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese visto.

-nadie me vio entrar Kagome, ya es mas de media noche- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para darle calor, las noches del desierto solían ser bastante frías, con cuidado la llevó en sus brazos hasta la sala para que pudieran hablar mas tranquilamente

-tardaste mas de los normal, el sol se puso hace varias horas

-no me regañes, tengo buenas noticias para darte

-en cambio yo no- la mirada de Kagome le dijo que algo debía andar muy mal, la acercó mas hacia su pecho, para darle la protección y seguridad que veía en sus ojos, Kagome nunca se lo diría, pero siempre sabía cuando esta necesitaba que la abrazaran, aunque fuera por solo unos breves momentos.

-tranquila… dime que sucede

-el abuelo de Houyo, esta enfermo, Zenki me lo dijo hoy… si llegase a morir…

-Houyo querría adelantar el matrimonio, y aun no tenemos las pruebas que liberan a tu hermano, las que Miouga pretendía ayudarnos a conseguir

-exacto… no tendré escapatoria- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero el hecho de estar entre tan protectores brazos le dio valor para no hacerlo

-llora si ese es tu deseo, yo me quedaré contigo para consolarte- y así lo hizo, ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba desahogar toda esa ira y tristeza contenidas en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo bueno era que ahí estaba su esposo, su Inuyasha, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía comenzó a buscar sus labios, quería besarlo, y un beso fue lo que consiguió, lento, pero apasionado, dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía hacia aquel hanyou.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha, en verdad quería pasar un momento mas íntimo con Kagome, pero no quería que fuera de esta manera, una en la cual ella pusiese arrepentirse de lo que iba a suceder, a pesar de que ya lo recordaba, no era de la forma en la que él quisiera, mas bien era como si alguien le contara una historia, una historia que se trata de ti, pero que no la sientes como tuya.

Cuando Kagome enlazó sus delgados brazos a su cuello, Inuyasha le sostuvo las manos y la obligó a mirarlo, tratando de calmar aquel deseo que sentía por hacer suya a aquella hermosa criatura que tenía como esposa.

-Kagome, piensa bien en lo que estamos a punto de hacer- el tono de su voz se oía algo vacío, lo cual preocupó a Kagome, ¿acaso no la deseaba?

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso hay algo que no te guste de mi?... de seguro… ya no soy tan bonita como me recordabas hace unos años- ese debía ser el problema, él estaba enamorado de la antigua Kagome, esa joven a la que nada podía atemorizar, la que peleaba sin importar las circunstancias, y la que siempre tenía una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero todas aquellas preocupaciones fueron borradas del mapa cuando se encontró de nuevo en los brazos de Inuyasha siendo besada, pero esta vez había algo de desesperación en aquel beso, el cual fue roto por unos momentos para dejar que la voz de Inuyasha consolara su tan destrozada alma

-no digas nunca mas eso, para mi siempre serás la mas hermosa, aunque pasaran cientos de años… yo nunca dejaría de amarte

-¿entonces por que me hiciste esa pregunta?

-porque no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto, yo quiero que cuando volvamos a hacer el amor sea porque ambos lo deseemos, puede que suene algo cursi, pero quiero que sea como nuestra primera vez

-y así es, recuerdo que nuestra primera vez te fui a buscar porque quería que me protegieras, tenía miedo

-… te amo Kagome- esa confesión, no importaba cuantas veces la escuchara, siempre hacía que las mejillas de Kagome se sonrosaran.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso, y con cuidado llevó en brazos a la muchacha hasta su habitación, no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado como un adolescente, su amor seguía igual de intacto que cuando conoció a Kagome.

La llevó a la cama y la recostó con cuidado, sin deshacer ese beso, la pasión lo estaba consumiendo, pero quería ir despacio, todo sabe mejor cuando se sabe disfrutar, acarició con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, y con tiernos besos sacó más de un suspiro de los labios de aquella mujer.

Kagome mientras tanto lo ayudó a desabrocharse la camisa, para luego tirarla al suelo junto con su camiseta, quedando con el sostén, el que prontamente fue retirado para seguir con la tanda de besos del chico.

Cada vez, una prenda más de ropa iba llegando al suelo hasta que ya nada cubría sus cuerpos. En aquella habitación la tensión era tan fuerte que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, la excitación inundaba el aire, y ninguno de los dos podía esperar mas para completar la unión, Kagome comenzó a abrir sus piernas y a enrollarlas en las caderas de Inuyasha haciendo que se acercara a ella, este sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, así que con cuidado fue entrando en ella, tratando de ser cuidadoso, pero estar tanto tiempo apartado de ella hacía que su autocontrol comenzara a abandonarlo.

Un gruñido casi animal salió de su boca, estaba perdiendo su control, abrió los ojos y vio a la tierna criatura que le estaba entregando su cuerpo y con ello puso recuperar un poco la compostura.

Volvió a lo de antes, siguió entrando en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, esa mujer si que podía hacerlo perder la cabeza, sentía como las uñas de Kagome estaban muy clavadas en su espalda, y eso en verdad le encantaba. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a envestirla, le encantaba ver su rostro mientras lo hacían, la forma en como se esforzaba por respirar con normalidad, la forma en la que su Kagome decía su nombre una y otra vez con aquellos suaves labios que tanto le encantaba besar.

Kagome estaba sumida en el placer, pero no por eso de dejó llevar por completo, abrió los ojos y vio que Inuyasha la veía detenidamente, le regaló una de sus sonrisas y luego lo volvió a besar haciendo que este le correspondiera de inmediato aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con la que la envestía, se sentían entre las nubes, pero sabían que lo mejor estaría por venir, y las nubes quedarían muy debajo de donde planeaban llegar.

Los gritos aumentaron y el movimiento de ambas caderas se hizo cada vez mas frenético, estaban a un solo paso del clímax, y en una última y potente envestida, ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer, al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las respiraciones de ambos se hubieron calmado, siguieron viéndose a los ojos, Inuyasha seguía abrazando a Kagome posesivamente, pero sin hacerle daño, y de esa misma forma, abrazados, se recostaron en la cama para refugiarse entre las frazadas de aquella pequeña cama.

-te amo Inuyasha

-yo también te amo Kagome… déjame decirte… que estuviste increíble

-¿entonces te complací?

-si me hubieses complacido mas me habrías matado- besó sus labios dejando muy en claro la verdad de sus palabras- además cuatro años de abstinencia también hacen lo suyo

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Kagome, pero aún había una cosa que la preocupaba… nada tenía que ver con Houyo, sino con el mismísimo Inuyasha, su sonrisa se desvaneció y decidida a saber la verdad hizo que Inuyasha la viera a los ojos

-¿sucede algo malo Kagome?

-Inuyasha, esto es algo que yo no he podido recordar, y el espejo que me diste tampoco quiere mostrármelo… necesito que me respondas con la verdad- la mirada en los ojos de Kagome le revelaron la pregunta que ella deseaba hacerle, debía responder, pero ¿y si luego de saberlo Kagome lo odiaba?... de seguro ya no querría volver a verlo y se arrepentiría de haber pasado esa noche con él, pero de todas formas ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad

-te responderé con la verdad a lo que sea que me preguntes- ahora era el momento decisivo, fuese cual fuese la decisión de Kagome, él se aseguraría de que fuese feliz.

-¿Dónde estuviste estos cuatro años?

-… es una larga historia… mejor dicho, es nuestra larga historia… ese día, cuando nos separamos en medio de la lluvia yo te había dado una noticia que nos rompió en pedazos el alma a ambos

-lo sé, pero por mas que trato de recordarlo no puedo, es como si mi mente bloqueara ese recuerdo- las imágenes del último recuerdo que tiene de Inuyasha inundan su mente, pero por mas que trata, es como si las imágenes se esfumara de la nada, como si no hubiese nada mas allá de ese último día en medio de la lluvia donde él desapareció.

-es por un conjuro, el cual hizo que todo aquel en el cual habitara mi recuerdo me olvidara, desde ese día dejaría de existir para ustedes… y me convertiría en al avatar de la luz- esas últimas palabras congelaron la sangre de Kagome, quien estaba en frente de ella era un ser supremo, casi una deidad, por su parte Inuyasha observaba la ausencia de expresión en el rostro de Kagome, pero de todas formas debía terminar con su explicación, Kagome necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque después de eso ya no lo quisiera volver a ver

-hasta hace un tiempo descubrí que podía volver aquí, pero solo de noche, si la luz del sol me encontraba podía darme por muerto, la única forma de romper esta "maldición" y quedarme aquí para siempre era volver a tener ese lazo que me ataba a este mundo, y ese lazo es tu amor Kagome, debía lograr que me volvieras a amar, a recordarme… pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te ame, jamás haría contigo algo tan egoísta como utilizarte

No puede decir mas, ve como los ojos de Kagome se encuentran inundados en lágrimas… esa era la respuesta a sus preguntas, ahora ella lo odiaba, no deseaba verlo, pero no quería oír las palabras de despreció de aquellos labios que tanto había besado.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tomar su ropa para vestirse, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, por muy cobarde que eso pareciera. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando los brazos de Kagome rodearon su cuerpo dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejándolo desconcertado

-pensé que ya no querrías verme

-… has arriesgado tu propia vida todo este tiempo para recuperarme… sería una idiota si después de todo eso te despreciara… eres mi esposo, y no importa si pasan cientos de años, eso no quita el hecho de que yo soy tuya, y que tu lugar esta aquí a mi lado para amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti

Esas dulces palabras le dieron el mejor consuelo para su adolorida alma, volvió junto con su esposa a la cama, donde volvieron a hacer el amor, pero esta vez con mucho mas romance, como si fuesen los mismos chiquillos que años atrás se habían entregado el uno al otro jurándose amor, ese mismo que ahora se profesaban.

Luego de aquella noche había dormido como nunca antes, no sabía porque pero solo podía dormir tranquila mientras estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, muchas noches en el pasado él se había quedado acompañándola hasta que se dormía, pero no había sido lo mismo que estaba experimentando ahora. Se giró en medio de los brazos de Inuyasha para ver su rostro mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquilo y atractivo, que sedeaba despertar así con él todas las mañanas del resto de su vida, miró los rayos solares que se colaron por su ventana, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar cierto asunto que le mencionó Inuyasha la noche anterior.

"_Hasta hace un tiempo descubrí que podía volver aquí, pero solo de noche, si la luz del sol me encontraba podía darme por muerto"_

El miedo hizo que de sus ojos brotaran nuevas lágrimas, desesperada intentó despertar a Inuyasha, pero parecía que su ruego no tenía efecto hasta que oyó como este se quejaba al ver interrumpido su sueño.

-Kagome, aun es muy temprano, por favor déjame dormir- sus palabras estaban aliviando a la joven, que incluso brotaron algunas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que Inuyasha se levantara para observarla mejor- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-pensé… que estabas muerto

-¿muerto?- preguntó mientras secaba esas lágrimas

-lo dijiste anoche, que solo podías estar aquí de día… tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado- dijo con desesperación mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para saber que no estaba soñando

-oh es cierto… anoche no alcancé a decirte la buena noticia… nos desviamos del tema- la sola idea de recordar lo que habían estado haciendo pocas horas antes hizo que un agradable calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, si no hablaba ahora terminaría haciendo otra vez el amor con su amada Kagome- lo que pasa es que ya no estoy sujeto a esa condición, puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que desee… aquí contigo por ejemplo- dijo mientras que con sus dedos recorría la sedosa piel de la espalda de la chica

-eso es posible… aun es muy temprano, pero dime ¿no estas cansado?

-soy un hanyou, me recupero con rapidez

Lo siguiente a eso fue una tanda de besos para decir un simple buenos días, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por los constantes golpes a la puerta.

Y el responsable de todo este alboroto era el mismísimo Houyo

-¡Kagome abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- al no recibir respuesta de su prometida golpea con aun mas fuerza, pero esta vez perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Maldita sea abre de una vez o te arrepentirás!

Ante todos esos gritos Kagome sale a abrir rápidamente la puerta

-¿Por qué gritas tanto Houyo? Aun es muy temprano

-antes respóndeme por que no habrías la puerta

-aun me encontraba dormida, eso es todo

La poca confianza de Houyo lo hizo sospechar, algo ocultaba Kagome, ya que veía como constantemente veía en el interior de la casa, como buscando a alguien

-¿estas con alguien?- la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta

-no- su respuesta fue segura, pero continuaba observando hacia el interior de la casa, pero mas disimuladamente.

La ira hizo que viera todo rojo, entró a la casa a la fuerza, empujando a la joven y yendo de inmediato hasta su habitación, algo le decía que le estaba mintiendo, que había otro hombre en esa casa, mas precisamente en su cama.

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no encontró nada, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, lo único era algo de ropa de la joven que se encontraba encima de una silla, por le demás todo estaba dentro de lo normal, pero nada podía quitarle ese presentimiento de engaño.

Kagome llegó unos instantes después y vio la cara de decepción de Houyo al notar lo vacía que estaba su habitación, la calma volvió a ella, hasta que sintió como era tomada bruscamente del cuello y azotada contra la pared, vio la mirada de ira en los ojos de su prometido, pero lo que mas la asustó fue ese sentimiento de supervivencia que le gritaba que se alejara de él lo mas pronto posible, que esta situación ya no se podía contener mas.

La voz del joven sonó fría, y despojada de toda humanidad al hacerle la siguiente advertencia

-si descubro que te estas revolcando con otro, ambos pueden darse por muertos, ten por seguro que los mataré sin piedad, de la forma mas horrenda que puedas imaginar, primero lo mataré a él, justo en frente de tus ojos, luego te violaré y después de eso será cuando acabe con tu inmunda vida

La soltó y vio las marcas que había dejado en su cuello fruto de casi haberla estrangulado, pero no sintió remordimiento, solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y dijo

-nos casaremos la próxima semana… antes de que mi abuelo muera- dicho esto se fue, dejando a la joven esforzándose por recuperar el aire, pero dando gracias al hecho de que Houyo no hubiese encontrado a Inuyasha y de que este se hubiera marchado justo a tiempo para evitar que viera esa escena, estaba segura que de haber estado ahí lo habría matado.

Ahora tenía otros asuntos de los cuales preocuparse, el moretón de su cuello sanaría dentro de unos días, pero lo que dijo Houyo la preocupó, ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro Houyo de que su abuelo moriría luego de que ellos se casaran? , bien podría ser solo un achaque, y lo otro, ¿podría seguir viéndose con Inuyasha o los ojos de Houyo estarían mas clavados que nunca en cada uno de sus movimientos? Eran preguntas que esperaba que tuvieran una buena y agradable respuesta, por el momento lo único que podía esperar era que cada uno de los involucrados hiciera su parte para terminar con esta maraña de mentiras


	10. Amantes

**Capitulo 10: ****Amantes**

Una semana, eso era lo que le quedaba para ser la flamante esposa de un hombre al que jamás podría amar.

Apenas si había pasado una hora desde que Houyo se había marchado, pero la sensación de su pecho no, aun seguía ahí el miedo a la amenaza de este.

Si algo le sucedía a Inuyasha ella jamás se lo perdonaría, el solo imaginar su cuerpo inerte y carente de toda vida hacía que deseara morir para poder estar a su lado, pero debía pensar positivo, ahora que ambos estaban juntos organizar un buen plan maestro sería mucho mas fácil.

Se miró en el espejo e intentó arreglar su imagen lo más posible, secando las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas y cubriendo con maquillaje las marcas que las manos de Houyo habían dejado en su cuello cuando la tomó bruscamente de ahí. Ahora debía ir a la casa de Sango, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su mejor amiga con ella. El apoyo de ella era, sin lugar a dudas lo único que la mantenía cuerda en estos difíciles momentos.

Salió de su sencilla casa y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el hogar de Sango, y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas esta estaba esperándola en la puerta. Y sin más entraron en la casa

-algo me dice que Houyo fue a verte- Sango lo sabía, los ojos de Kagome siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella

-si- eso fue lo que contestó, aun sentía esos calosfríos en la espalda

De pronto Sango salió de la habitación por unos minutos para luego volver con un montón de harapos blancos en sus manos los cuales arrojó a los pies de Kagome

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la joven mientras que observaba dudosa a su amiga

-creo que la pregunta aquí es… que era- la sonrisa de Sango despertó la curiosidad de Kagome, la cual trató de hallarle la forma que alguna vez tuvo esa tela

- Sango… esto es- ahora lo reconocía, era su vestido de novia, el mismo que se había tenido que probar hace solo unos cuantos días

-el mismo, lo hicimos mil pedazos, aunque yo hice la mayor parte, Miroku se limitó solo a robarlo

-muchas gracias Sango, no sé que haría sin ustedes

-estarías casada hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, vayamos a lo que nos importa, tu matrimonio será en una semana, y tenemos que sacar a tu hermano y a ti de este pueblo

-eso será imposible, apenas lo podemos mantener oculto aquí, hay muchos guardias en los pasos fronterizos

-tu tranquila… de los guardias me encargo yo- los guardias de los que ambas hablaban no eran más de una de las cuantas trampas de Houyo para mantener atrapada en el pueblo a Kagome y evitar que saliera aunque esta intentara utilizar sus poderes

-apenas si puedo levantarle la mirada a Houyo, a veces pienso que si volteo es capaz de matarme

-y por lo que veo estuvo a punto de hacerlo

-¿de que hablas?

-a mi no me engañas Kagome, ese maquillaje no te tapa lo suficiente, si Inuyasha viera esas marcas es capaz de matar al sujeto ese… Kagome escucha, no sigas jugando a la ruleta rusa, estas arriesgando tu propia vida con esto

-lo hago por mi hermano, necesito comprobar que el es inocente- su voz sonaba agitada, por lo que Sango no quiso discutir mas acerca del tema, su amiga ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para soportar mas

-y sabes que yo también te apoyo, pero para evitar que cualquier cosa pueda ocurrirte vamos a tener a alguien a tu lado para que te proteja, se hará pasar por un ayudante, tu no te preocupes de nada, los demás buscaremos las pruebas necesarias que liberen a tu hermano

-gracias Sango

Ella de verdad era una gran amiga, y una gran ayuda, poco después de la conversación debía volver con Houyo, ya que siendo ella la novia, debía ayudar a organizar la ceremonia de bodas, y caminar hasta el recinto en donde se haría la cena para después de la boda.

Aquel lugar había visto días mejores, de eso estaba segura, tenía un aspecto sombrío, era un viejo teatro abandonado, pero perfecto para la celebración… como soñaba tener una boda de verdad, pero con Inuyasha, ya podía imaginarlo, a él esperándola en el altar con un traje que lo hiciera ver muy elegante.

Se encontraba sumida en sus sueños cuando una mano toco su hombro trayéndola de nuevo a la dura realidad, pero esta se vio menos endurecida cuando observó directamente a los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, quien tiernamente le regaló una sonrisa. Moría por lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la otra presencia en ese cuarto la obligó a contenerse.

-Houyo- dijo Kagome en un susurro, ¿Qué hacían ambos juntos? ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Kagome, pon atención- dijo de forma fría su prometido- como recordarás te di la importante tarea de arreglar este salón, Inuyasha te ayudará en lo que necesites, así que ambos deben trabajar lo mas rápido posible- antes de dejarlos solos le envió una severa mirada reprobatoria a Inuyasha, advirtiéndole que no se sobrepasara con Kagome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar cuando ambos se quedaron solos

-lo que oíste, yo te voy a ayudar a arreglar este salón, después de todo el día de tu boda debe ser recordado por todos, y créeme que así será

-¿ya tienes un plan en mente?

-si, y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, porque también libraremos a tu hermano

-¿lo dicen en serio Inuyasha?- estaba tan feliz que lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con toda la pasión que era humanamente posible expresar

-¿y?

-y ¿Qué?

-pensé que luego de esa gran noticia me darías un gran beso como recompensa… aprovechando que tu prometido se fue y estas a solas con tu amante

Kagome avanzó hacia él y alzó sus brazos para abrazarlo y acercarlo mas a sí, se puso de puntillas y le dio una suave caricia a sus labios

-ya te dije que no eres mi amante… eres mi esposo, el hombre con quien elegí pasar el resto de mi vida- besó los labios de Inuyasha tan lentamente, como si guardara en su mente todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, Inuyasha notó que en ese beso había tanta necesidad de ser amada, ella lo necesitaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-te amo Kagome- dijo sin pensarlo, ella lo vio a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos, por lo que continuó con ese delicioso beso que se había interrumpido.

Ya no eran concientes de nada, mas que de el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo, sin que se dieran cuanta habían terminado haciendo el amor en ese mismo lugar, teniendo como apoyo las viejas paredes del recinto.

Inuyasha besaba apasionadamente los labios de Kagome, como si quisiera embriagarse de su sabor, mientras que ella apretaba aun mas sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amado, y como no hacerlo cuando este no había otra cosa que llevarla hacia la misma perdición en todo ese mar de éxtasis.

-te amo… Inuyasha- logró decir en medio de todos lo gemidos que emitía

Inuyasha apenas podía coordinas las palabras para que salieran de su boca, estaba extasiado en medio de las piernas de esa diosa.

-_cásate conmigo Kagome_- pidió Inuyasha en sus pensamientos, pero las palabras no salieron, era hermoso como esa mujer, esa hermosa y frágil mujer podía hacerlo enloquecer, y fue aún mas cuando sintió los espasmos del orgasmo que ambos vivieron al mismo tiempo, esa era otra de las cualidades mas privadas que adoraba de su esposa, la forma en la que ambos parecían acoplarse como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas, complementarse, y pesar de estar separados, seguir permaneciendo en la mente y corazón del otro. Ella era única en todos los sentidos posibles.

Luego de ese acalorado momento de pasión, dejó a su hermosa Kagome dormida en un sillón que había encontrado, estaba algo estropeado, pero por lo menos no estaría incómoda.

La veía dormir, era tan encantadora como un ángel, pero de sus ojos aun cerrados brotaron lágrimas de dolor, ¿estaría teniendo una pesadilla?

Besó su mejilla y acarició su hombro desnudo, teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa, aun en sueños ella lo reconocía. La dejó descansar el resto de la tarde, ya en la noche podrían continuar con otra tanda de besos.

Al despertar Kagome salió de la habitación y descubrió todo el salón limpio, el piso brillaba de reluciente, no había escombros ni nada que le quitara poder a esa majestuosa imagen.

-al fin despiertas mi bella durmiente- dijo Inuyasha desde las escaleras a su espalda

-debí dormir mucho- dijo ella avergonzándose, aunque después de todo la noche anterior no había dormido mucho que digamos- ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto tan rápido?

-no lo sé, supongo que estaba feliz y no me di cuanta de cómo volaba el tiempo, lo importante ahora es hacerle creer a Houyo que estuvimos trabajando y no haciendo travesuras- se acercó y besó rápidamente sus labios- tu prometido debe estar por llegar

Vio la desilusión en los ojos de su amada, e instintivamente la acercó en un caluroso abrazo para darle protección y consuelo

-calma amor mío, esta noche volveremos a estar juntos, no te preocupes por nada, de ahora en adelante yo te voy a hacer feliz

-tengo fe en ti- ambos se separaron del abrazo justo a tiempo, porque en la entrada apareció Houyo con la mirada mas atemorizante que se pudiera ver, había ira en esos ojos castaños

-Kagome ven conmigo ahora- el muchacho estaba escoltado por un gran número de hombres, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha, lo único que hizo fue tomar a su prometida del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la salida, terminando por azotar la puerta al salir.

Inuyasha estaba lleno de ira, ¿Cómo era posible que ese animal tratara así a un tesoro como lo era Kagome?

Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tendría que seguirlos, y averiguar el motivo de la ira de ese mal nacido.

Al menos ya era tarde y era casi imposible que alguien se percatara de su presencia, la oscuridad de la noche le sería ideal para ocultarse.

El campamento de los gitanos, estaba en las afueras del pueblo, protegido en medio de grandes murallas de piedra. Con su agudo olfato detectó el aroma de Kagome y lo siguió hasta la tienda mas apartada, donde de seguro esta estaría siendo regañada.

Al parecer sus pensamientos estaban bastante en lo cierto, a medida que se fue acercando escuchó como Houyo le reclamaba porque alguien había destrozado su vestido de novia, y con el tiempo en contra lo mas probable era que tuvieran que retrasarla de nuevo… esa era una excelente noticia… pero su alegría duró poco, ya que sus oídos reconocieron el sonido que hacía una mano al golpear la mejilla de alguien.

El maldito la había golpeado… lo iba a pagar muy caro. Se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a poner a ese sujeto en su lugar, al diablo el plan, lo mas importante ahora era la seguridad de Kagome, se acercó hasta la entrada, pero escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban presurosos desde el interior de la tienda… se escuchaban los sollozos de su mujer.

Apenas se dio cuanta de lo que había, pero en cuanto la vio salir la tomó entre sus brazos y emprendió una frenética carrera para alejarla de ese lugar, atravesó el desierto hasta llegar al pueblo, de ves en cuando observaba a Kagome, pero esta mantenía su cuello abrazado y escondía su cara en su pecho.

Ambos llegaron hasta la el hogar de Zenki, ya que era ahí donde Inuyasha se encontraba de momento, entró a su habitación donde pudo ver la seriedad del golpe que había recibido Kagome.

-¿todavía te duele?- vio como ella negaba con la cabeza- voy a matarlo

-no Inuyasha, no lo hagas

-ese mal nacido te golpeó, si siquiera con su muerte pagará todo lo que te ha hecho- Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda para detenerlo, Inuyasha era alguien de palabra

-no vale la pena Inuyasha

-claro que lo vale… se atrevió a golpearte… Kagome… debo saberlo… esta no es la primera vez que lo hace ¿verdad?- por instinto ella llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, e Inuyasha percatándose de ello fijó su viste en las marcas que ahí había- lo hizo

Ella solo bajó la mirada, en verdad estaba avergonzada, de seguro él ahora la regañaría y de seguro le insistiría en que si alguna otra vez algo así ocurría se defendiera… pero nada de eso ocurrió, inesperadamente Inuyasha la abrazó y comenzó a dar suaves besos en su cuello, no había dolor, solo la mas grande muestra de consuelo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

-ya nadie te volverá a lastimas… y si alguien te hace daño… yo te consolaré con besos

Ante esa muestra de amor no pudo mas que llorar, al fin llegaba alguien que tenía el poder de reparar su destrozada alma.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, prometo que tendré el siguiente capitulo pronto (espero) el problema del fin de año es q te llenan de pruebas**

**Xau**

**Se recibirán dudas, consultas, reclamos y sugerencias**

**Gracias……. Se despide**

**Kiyone Reever**


	11. Agonía de un Ave Enjaulada

**Capítulo 11****: Agonía de un ave enjaulada**

Los rayos del sol se asomaron brillantes e imponentes en el cielo, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día lleno de esperanza y vida.

La habitación se encontraba en el mas rotundo silencio, nada parecía perturbar aquella paz que envolvía a la joven pareja que aun dormía en aquella pequeña cama, ambos abrazados tan fuertemente que pareciera que ese sería su último día juntos.

Él fue el primero en despertar, como todas las mañanas frotó sus ojos y contempló a la muchacha que dormía cómodamente en sus brazos. La noche anterior ambos habían hablado hasta largas horas de la madrugada, ella estaba desmoronándose, perdiendo su fe, además habían hablado de la pelea con Houyo en la cual él la había golpeado, al parecer alguien había destruido el hermoso vestido de novia de Kagome, y todos pensaron que se había tratado de ella, en el fondo todos sabían que Houyo estaba engañándose a si mismo al decir que entre él y su prometida había un gran amor, siendo que la única verdad era que ella no lo soportaba.

Decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas, se notaba que estaba cansada, había tenido un día muy largo y lo mejor para ella sería descansar.

Con sumo cuidado deshizo el abrazo que la mantenía unida a él y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas, asegurándose de que siguiera teniendo un sueño placentero. Antes de salir la contempló una vez mas, he hizo una promesa en silencio.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante solo serás feliz, ya nunca mas tendrás que derramas lágrimas por alguien que no las merece- susurró hacia el lecho que compartía con su esposa antes de salir cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Caminó por el largo pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde un buen desayuno lo estaba esperando

-espero que ambos hayan dormido bien- dijo Kaori mientras servía una deliciosa taza de café a Inuyasha

-si, gracias- respondió para luego tomar asiento y disfrutar de la comida

-… ¿ella aun esta dormida?

-si, no quiero despertarla, anoche… estaba muy mal

-hiciste bien en llevártela Inuyasha- dijo Kaori mientras se sentaba a su lado- esa pobre muchacha ya ha sufrido mucho, no tienes idea las veces que la vi llorando en medio de la calle

-Kaori, ya me decidí, no puedo seguir arriesgando más a Kagome, al diablo con todo, me la llevaré lo más lejos posible de aquí

-es lo mejor… y no te preocupes de su hermano, nosotros nos encargaremos de desmanchar su reputación

-gracias- Inuyasha contempló como Kaori acariciaba el vientre de aquel bebé que llegaría en unas semanas mas, de seguro Kagome se vería igual de hermosa cuando estuviera embarazada.

Por otra parte, en las afueras del pueblo, aquel joven gitano llamado Houyo se paseaba de un lado a otro, meditando furiosamente, y acompañado de su hermana Kikyo.

-la he buscado por todas partes, pero no logro dar con ella… ¿Dónde demonios se metió?- gritaba Houyo desesperado- no debí golpearla… pero… fue su culpa

-eso es mentira, y lo sabes, la golpeaste porque no te gustó la verdad que te dijo… entiende Houyo, hermano, ella no te ama, te lo gritó en la cara

-¡cállate!... no es verdad, me niego… Kagome… ella aceptó casarse conmigo

-aceptó porque la chantajeaste, un matrimonio no se hace a base de mentiras y engaños, si sigues con esto no quiero no imaginar las consecuencias a futuro

-lo único que pasará es que ella se casará conmigo, Kagome quiere demasiado a su hermano como para oponerse

-pero él esta desaparecido

-escondido mejor dicho, aun sigue en este pueblo, lo sé Kikyo

-desiste de este matrimonio hermano, no te sigas engañando a ti mismo, y deja que Kagome encuentre a su verdadero amor

Esas palabras sonaron incansablemente en la cabeza de Houyo… Kagome encontrando un verdadero amor, pero ¿y si ya lo había encontrado? Eso explicaría el radical cambio en ella, de seguro aquel hombre le habría endulzado el oído con promesas de amor vacías que habría creído.

Una ves mas los celos lo cegaron, eso debía ser, Kagome ya tenía a otro hombre, y de seguro se estaba refugiando en sus brazos, si, eso debía ser, pero ¿Quién podría ser? Todos los que le conocían no se atreverían a ver a Kagome con lujuria, hombre que la mirada con otros ojos se llevaba una gran golpiza.

-eso debe ser, Kagome tiene a otro hombre

-eso no es cierto

-estoy seguro Kikyo, eso es lo único que se me viene a la mente, explicaría el por que de sus cambios conmigo, antes ella era sumisa, y atenta, cambió mucho de un día para otro

-tu mente te hace jugarretas- su hermano no estaba cuerdo del todo, los largos años de ser malcriado habían creado a un ser que todo quería ponerlo en su favor. Sus palabras apenas lograban llegar hasta su hermano, innumerables veces había tratado de que abriera los ojos. Su propia alma le decía que pronto su hermano terminaría pagando por todo el daño que había hecho, y por el que estaba a punto de causar.

-mi mente se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… Kikyo, tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar… no hagas que cambie de opinión- al ver que su hermano no le discutía prosiguió a darle su siguiente misión- quiero que vigiles a Kagome y que descubras si es que se esta relacionando con otro hombre

-no puedes estar hablando en serio… ella no te aceptará si sabe que me mandaste a seguirla… además… ¿Qué harás si descubres que tiene a otro hombre en su vida?- lo estaba desafiando, quería saber a que se estaba enfrentando. Antes de recibir una respuesta en palabras, le fue arrojado un objeto envuelto en tela, cuando quitó esta pudo ver la reluciente hoja de una afilada daga.

-que esto te de una idea, no quiero a ningún otro hombre que no sea yo cerca de Kagome

-no, no le quitaré la vida a un hombre solo porque tu estas encaprichado con una mujer- por su atrevimiento recibió una bofetada

-harás lo que yo te diga, soy el heredero de nuestro pueblo, cuando nuestro abuelo muera yo me convertiré en rey y créeme, agradecerás el conseguir mi favor

Kikyo guardó la daga entre sus ropas, dando a entender a su hermano que iba a obedecer sus órdenes… pero la verdad era otra, ella nunca haría algo tan bajo como acabar con la vida de otro ser, Kagome tenía derecho de ser feliz y como ya había dicho muchas veces, Houyo debía entenderlo.

Ya pasadas las primeras horas de la mañana, Kagome despertó de su largo sueño, la pasada noche se había quedado hablando con Inuyasha hasta tarde, cuanto amaba a ese hombre… hanyou mejor dicho, era su amante, su amigo, su confesor, todo eso y mucho mas era él… después de tanto sufrir le había llegado su recompensa hecha hombre.

Se levantó y arregló, para cuando salio de la habitación había ya un almuerzo esperándola, y a su lado en la mesa ese ser por el que suspiraba.

-¿te sientes mejor Kagome?

-si- había algo en la mirada de Inuyasha que no podía descifrar, no la veía fijamente, tenía miedo de decirle algo- ¿sucede algo Inuyasha?

-primero debes comer, de seguro tienes hambre

-por favor no me distraigas y dime que sucede, debe ser algo malo ¿no es así?... ¿se trata de Souta acaso?

-si, pero descuida no lo han atrapado, aun se encuentra en casa de Sesshoumaru, pero pronto lo enviaremos fuera de este pueblo

-eso no es posible, todas las salidas están bloqueadas

-si te digo que lo sacaremos es porque así será, y como tu dices, todas las salidas están bloqueadas, por lo que nos vimos en la obligación de construir una nueva

-¿entonces cual es el problema?- preguntó la joven, si había una salida para que su hermano pudiera escapar debía usarla sin dudarlo ni un segundo

-apenas se marche tendrá muy poco tiempo para escapar, la salida que se ingenió le dará unos minutos de ventaja, pero nada mas… es un plan arriesgado, pero mis hermanos tienen fe en que funcionará.

- si ellos dicen que Souta podrá lograrlo yo les creo- confiaba en los hermanos de Inuyasha, ya mas tranquila por las buenas noticias comenzó a comer, lo cual le agradó mucho al muchacho- ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

-si… veras…- ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que seguía? De seguro ella creería que la decisión era demasiado precipitada, pero era por su bien, si, eso debería contar, primero que nada estaba su seguridad, y esa dura lección la había aprendido a la fuerza, era nada mas ver el rostro de Kagome donde aun tenía un leve enrojecimiento, lugar donde había sido abofeteada.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Souta no es el único que se irá, nosotros también lo haremos

-pero ¿y las pruebas que lo liberarán? Yo no puedo mantener a mi hermano como un fugitivo

-tranquila Kagome, él estará bien, de ese asunto se encargarán mis hermanos, tal y como lo habíamos planeado en un principio, no puedo permitir que te quedes otro día mas aquí, no me arriesgaré a que ese mal parido te haga daño de nuevo… confía en mi Kagome, es mejor así

-…confío en ti… y tienes razón, mi mente no estará tranquila con Houyo cerca- agachó la mirada avergonzada de su comportamiento, no quería ser una cobarde, no quería ser una carga para nadie, en especial para Inuyasha, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar y como consuelo recibió una suave caricia en su mejilla, seguida por un beso que borró las lágrimas de sus ojos.

No cabía duda, nunca se cansaría de amar a Inuyasha, cuando él se lo proponía podía ser muy complaciente.

-¿Cuándo deberemos partir?- preguntó Kagome con entusiasmo, lo cual alegró mucho a Inuyasha

-cuando estemos listos, antes debes ir por lo que necesites, pero primero que nada debes terminar de comer para recuperar tus fuerzas.

Con el tiempo las cosas comenzarían a verse mejor, por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba Inuyasha mientras terminaba de arreglar lo necesario para poder llevarse a Kagome de allí, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que nada complicara el viaje y que para cuando volvieran, ya dentro de unas pocas semanas todo volviera a la normalidad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, liberar a ese pobre muchacho de aquella trampa en la que se había visto envuelto.

-_él será libre Inuyasha, eso tu mas que nadie lo sabe-_ dijo una voz de niño a sus espaldas

-pensé que aun estabas recorriendo el pueblo Shippou

-_los avatares me pidieron que no te dejara mucho tiempo solo mientras duraba tu cambio_

-yo ya cambié- dijo sin mas Inuyasha mientras se concentraba en una tarea que ya había acabado, obviamente intentando cambiar de tema

-_… Inuyasha, debes decirme a Kagome… decirle que tu aun no eres…_

-calla Shippou… no es el momento para hablar de eso

-_es importante que le digas_

-se lo diré… pero no ahora… ya ha pasado por muchas preocupaciones como para tener que sumar otra mas

-_Inuyasha… mientras más tiempo dejes pasar será peor_

-ya te di mis razones… además… míralo, ya casi llegó a mi meta, no va a pasar nada, ahora soy libre… y… quiero vivir junto a Kagome… por siempre.

-¿con quien hablas?- preguntó una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas provocando que Inuyasha girara de inmediato para observar a una radiante Kagome, ¿Cómo podría tener el corazón tan duro como para negarle esa felicidad? Al fin se irían, dentro de poco estarían fuera del alcance de las manos de Houyo

-… hablaba… conmigo mismo… ¿ya estas lista?

-si, ya podemos pasar por Souta- le dio la espalda a la joven y dio una mirada suplicante al pequeño ángel que habían enviado con él cuando había sido liberado, no quería que lo presionaran ya habría tiempo para explicar todo con mayores detalles, pero ahora no.

Guió a Kagome hasta la casa de su hermano, donde en el mismo sótano los esperaba Souta, ya preparado para el largo viaje, al verse, los hermanos no pudieron evitar abrazarse, al fin podrían tener algo de paz en sus vidas.

-Souta, cuando nos separemos… por favor evita meterte en problemas- su hermano rió por su comentario y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas, ya era momento de partir, pero ambos estaban aplazando la agonía de la separación.

Inuyasha tomó el brazo de Kagome y la separó de su hermano, le dolía tener que hacerles esto, pero era la única forma.

-pensé que tendríamos una comitiva de despedida- dijo Souta ya recuperándose

-mis hermanos vigilas las afueras, no nos conviene que nos descubran, recuerden que este conjuro nos llevará en direcciones opuestas, bien… ya es hora de empezar.

Se colocaron de espaldas mientras que Inuyasha pronunciaba las palabras que los separarían

_Cuatro cielos_

_Y cuatro puntos cardinales_

_Desde las planicies de mi paraiso te invoco_

_Espiritu errante_

_Llevame donde tus huellas han estado_

_En dos direcciones opuestas_

_Llevame a donde las heridas sanen_

_Y donde encuentre el tesoro que mi alma busca_


	12. Soñadores

**Capítulo 12: Soñadores**

La vida se había convertido en un maravilloso sueño del que nadie quería despertar.

Habían pasado pocos días desde la huída de la joven pareja, según se hablaba en las afueras, los habían visto partir hacia el norte, pero nadie estaba completamente seguro.

También se habían oído rumores de que el antiguo prometido de la joven había ofrecido una gran suma de dinero a cambio de cualquier información sobre el paradero de la pareja fugitiva, pero para suerte de los amantes, nadie quiso delatarlos.

Al pasar los días las ansias de Houyo por encontrar a Kagome iban aumentando, al igual que su odio por Inuyasha.

-¡malditos sean ambos!

Aun no podía creer que la mujer que mas amaba, por la cual habría hecho cualquier cosa se hubiese marchado con otro, por ella hubiese puesto el mundo a sus pies… y ella se había ido con un don nadie. Pero no se daría por vencido, por nada del mundo dejaría que su historia tuviera un final feliz, nada lo detendría para que Kagome fuera su esposa.

Vio en un rincón a su hermana Kikyo, y en sus ojos vio el miedo que le profesaba, de todas formas y a pesar de todo ya se estaba gestando un plan para separar definitivamente a la pareja.

Sin embargo sus maléficos planes fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de su abuelo dentro de su tienda, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hizo que Kikyo se retirara del lugar, al parecer esta iba a ser una seria conversación.

-¿sucede algo malo abuelo? ¿Acaso es su salud?

-no vengas con hipocresías, se qué esperas con todas tus fuerzas que yo muera para así poder tener el control sobre el clan

-no entiendo porque dice eso abuelo- pero era cierto, esperaba pacientemente desde hace tiempo, pero su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Sin más rodeos su abuelo le dio la noticia que pondría a su nieto como loco, pero… era por un bien mayor

-nos iremos- el color abandonó el rostro de Houyo, al igual que toda expresión, hubo un incómodo silencio y después el ya esperado inicio del conflicto

-¿Cómo que nos iremos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-permanecimos en este pueblo debido a tu matrimonio, y como la novia decidió marcharse con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba ya no tenemos motivos para seguir aquí, así que es mejor que empieces a empacar tus cosas ya que partiremos pronto- el anciano Myouga había dado su última palabra, pero de todas formas ya esperaba la respuesta que le iba a dar su nieto

-yo no iré a ninguna parte- si, justamente esa

-no seas terco muchacho y obedece, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, nuestra gente es nómada y a menos que tengas un muy buen motivo nos iremos de aquí dentro de poco

-entonces se irán sin mí, yo me quedaré a esperar a Kagome, ella algún día tiene que volver, igual que el bastardo que se la llevó

-¿siquiera sabes quién es él?- claro que no lo sabía, pero Myouga pensó que así sería mejor, el saber la verdad solo le daría más razones para creer que debía separar a Kagome de Inuyasha.

-es solo un bastardo que me robó a la mujer que amo, un pobre diablo que no vale nada, es eso y nada más, no me iré de aquí sin Kagome

-solo una cosa te advierto Houyo, mientras estés en este pueblo dejas de ser mi nieto, cuando recapacites y vuelvas, serás de nuevo el príncipe heredero de nuestra gente

-como quieras, si así lo quieres entonces volveré cuando solucione el problema que tengo aquí

Dejando al anciano sorprendido Houyo salió de la tienda directo al pueblo, necesitaba mucha información y el tiempo era crucial.

Para los amantes fugitivos las cosas no podrían ir mejor, a pesar de que debían trabajar casi todo el día y terminaban exhaustos la recompensa venía en las largas noches que dormían abrazados y también haciendo otras cositas.

Ahora mismo acababan de hacer el amor, ambos ya estaban adormilados y empezaban a caer en la inconsciencia, pero en eso Kagome se recostó contra el pecho de su amado e Inuyasha la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-no exactamente, al menos estoy más tranquila al saber noticias de mi hermano

-lo cuidarán bien en el lugar donde esta… pero… ¿no es eso verdad?- dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones azabaches de su cabello

-la verdad es que tengo una rara sensación en la nuca, pero no sabría decir si es buena o mala, Inuyasha, ¿en verdad es seguro volver ahora?

La preocupación en sus ojos la conmovió, cuan hermosa era, ella se merecía lo mejor

-Sesshoumaru me dijo que los gitanos ya se fueron, ahora al fin es seguro volver, ya no tienes de que preocuparte

-gracias, necesitaba oír eso- se recostó en su pecho para comenzar a soñar con el largo día que les esperaba mañana, ya estadía lejos del caos le había servido para relajarse, pero ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad, y comenzar una nueva vida.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo habían previsto partieron rumbo al que volvería a ser su hogar.

-Kaori ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho? Debes guardar reposo

La esposa de Zenki no estaba bien, hacía algunas semanas que debería haber dado a luz, pero por alguna razón el bebé aun no quería nacer, lo cual los tenía a ambos preocupados, pero en especial a Zenki que la cuidaba día y noche.

-cálmate amor, estoy bien… este bebé solo está tardando un poco más en nacer… recuerda que Totousai dijo que si en tres días no había señales de un parto me iban a practicar una cesárea… Zenki, sea como sea este bebé va a nacer y ambos estaremos bien, ya lo verás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la acercó hasta si la aprisionó en un cálido abrazos el cual lo ayudó a deshacerse de todos sus miedos. Pero de todas formas no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, y si era necesario la vigilaría día y noche para evitar que se levantara de la cama.

También pensó en su hermano Inuyasha, quien hasta ahora no había dado señales de vida, pero como ya tenía entendido regresaría dentro de los siguientes días.

-por favor descansa amor- le rogó a su esposa.

¿Quién era ella para no dar atención a esa muestra de amor? Siguió abrazada a él, y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su espalda para luego dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-si te hace feliz entonces lo haré

-gracias- la acompañó hasta la cama, y ahí la mantuvo abrazada hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, y mientras lo hacía envió en voz baja al cielo una plegaria-… por favor Inuyasha… vuelve pronto… todo va mal sin ti aquí.

Más allá de las fronteras de los mundos, un lugar donde solo aquellos inmortales pueden habitar es donde ahora se encontraban los avatares, ambos, ahora únicos regentes del destino luego de que Inuyasha desertara.

-las cosas no están saliendo bien, los dioses empiezan a sospechar- dijo Kouga, quien ya empezaba a impacientarse, miró al anciano que se encontraba a su lado, esperando que hiciera algo para ayudar a solucionar este problema, pero conociéndolo de tanto tiempo lo dudaba

-ten fe Kouga, el muchacho lo logrará, ya solo faltan unos días y estará a salvo definitivamente.

-más le vale, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado por él, además… debe saber apreciar el gran regalo que le diste

-no sé de qué me hablas Kouga- el anciano le dio la espalda al muchacho, dando por terminada la conversación… pero Kouga no, no se daría por vencido, quería que él reconociera el peligro en el que se estaban viendo envueltos.

-lo sabes muy bien… vamos… hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, puedes confiar en mi… tienes que decirme si le diste a Inuyasha tu pase de libertad

-Inuyasha solo sabe lo que tiene que saber, el plazo se cumplirá dentro de pocos días

Correcto, aquello le decía a Kouga todo lo que necesitaba saber, vio a su antiguo amigo y no supo que decir, era algo muy noble lo que había hecho, noble y también estúpido, lo que había entregado era por lo que había luchado toda una vida.

-no puede ser… ese era tu pase de salida de aquí

-lo sé Kouga, pero si volviera lo haría como un anciano, además allá afuera no hay nada para mi, todo lo que tenía lo cambié por esto hace miles de años.

-no lo puedo creer Inu, sabes que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y si Inuyasha supiera lo que su tátara… varias veces abuelo ha hecho por él también te lo agradecería… amigo mío lo único que espero es que el tiempo pase rápido e Inuyasha logre quedarse para siempre allá, sino… no quiero pensar en las consecuencias si llegan a descubrirnos antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

-la muchacha que Inuyasha escogió como compañera tiene un gran corazón, si las cosas se dan como hasta ahora, dentro de unos días ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos

-más nos vale que tengas razón…

-la tengo, al final ellos terminarán juntos, e Inuyasha será libre.

Al día siguiente, para cuando dieron las tres de la tarde Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban de vuelta en el pueblo, y ambos fueron informados de lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Pero fue Miroku quien le dio la peor de todas estas.

-Houyo aún sigue aquí, al parecer ese sujeto nunca se da por vencido

-las cosas no podrían ir mejor- dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo, sinceramente esta no era la mejor noticia con la cual ser recibido, miró a Kagome, en si no lo demostraba, pero él sabía que en el fondo tenía miedo, y el estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo eso- no… esto se acabó, iré a buscar a ese tipo y dejaré las cosas en claro ¿alguien sabe donde esta?

-¿dejar las cosas en claro? –Dijo Sango con asombro- tú no eres alguien de palabras

-en el lenguaje de Inuyasha significa que lo golpeará hasta hacerlo entender

-¿alguien siquiera me está escuchando?- mencionó de pronto Inuyasha, sintiéndose algo invisible

-bien… por lo que sé- comenzó a decir Sango- él y su hermana Kikyo se están quedando en las afueras, en esas casas que están abandonadas, no muy lejos de aquí en realidad.

-muy bien, iré ahora mismo… y les pido que cuiden a Kagome

-por mí no te preocupes Inuyasha, yo estaré bien, necesito ir a ver a Zenki y me gustaría que Sango me acompañara

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no Inuyasha, es solo que necesito hacerle un par de preguntas, no tienes de que preocuparte

-entonces está decidido Inuyasha, y para que no tengas de que preocuparte, yo también las acompañaré

-gracias, entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Kagome vio como se marchaba, al fin habían vuelto a casa, y muy pronto toda su familia estaría reunida, volverían a estar juntos.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro partió rumbo al pequeño hospital del pueblo, esperaba que este fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

Unas horas más tarde el que creía como su mejor día se convirtió en su peor pesadilla… allí en frente de sus ojos estaba el hombre que había amado más que nada en todo el mundo besándose apasionadamente con otra.

-Inuyasha y… Kikyo

Dándole a ella los besos que habían sido su perdición… una vez más todo en su vida se derrumbaba, pero ahora el golpe había sido más duro.


	13. El Espejo de los Sueños

**Capítulo 13: El Espejo de los Sueños**

Ahora no era más que alguien muerto en vida, se había quedado sin corazón, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan estúpida como para caer en un truco tan viejo como el mismo tiempo.

Aquel hombre le había mostrado lo más hermoso de la vida, la había llevado a alturas que jamás habría sospechado, y ahora mismo caía desde esas alturas sin nadie que estuviese abajo para atraparla, pero de todas formas el golpe contra el duro suelo dolería menos que su pobre y estúpido corazón roto.

Luego de ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo junto en aquella cabaña había hecho lo que cualquier mujer en su condición haría, había entrado a aclarar las cosas, a exigir una explicación, aún podía recordar las crueles palabras con las que Inuyasha la había herido

-_yo nunca te he amado, espero que ahora que nos vez juntos lo termines de comprender de una vez… es mejor que te vayas con Houyo y busques a alguien que te convenga, pero lo siento, esa persona no soy yo._

Y entonces se había marchado, corriendo a toda prisa para salir de esa cabaña y apenas estuvo al aire libre se transportó lejos de todo, de aquella pareja, de las mentiras, de Houyo intentando engatusarla y hacer que volviera con él. Ahora mismo estaba caminando en medio de aquel pueblo, no tenía a donde ir y tampoco quería que nadie la viera así, pero de todas formas tendría que hacerlo, debía recuperar sus cosas para poder marcharse, ya lo tenía decidido, abandonaría ese pueblo maldito en el que siempre era castigada, engañada o maltratada y se reuniría con su hermano, juntos empezarían una nueva vida lejos de todos, quizás en muchos más años volvería, pero de nada estaba segura.

-¿Kagome?- era la voz de Kaori, la que la llamaba con un tono dulce, propio de una futura madre- ¿sucedió algo malo? Estas llorando a mares- pasando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas, su mano estaba completamente mojada de lágrimas

-no te preocupes por mi… estoy…- ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar, las lágrimas pudieron más que ella, no sabía qué hacer, había entregado su alma a alguien que había jurado protegerla y que ahora la había apuñalado por la espalda. De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola que con gusto aceptó.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar Kagome?... ¿acaso te encontraste con Houyo de nuevo y te estuvo molestando?

-no es eso- logró decir en medio de las lágrimas, esto era muy difícil de decir, pero necesitaba desahogarse- fue Inuyasha- al escuchar su nombre Kaori se pudo tensa, tal y como pensaba no creía lo que oía

-¿estás segura?

-el mismo me lo dijo, yo estaba frente a él, me estaba engañando con otra, me dijo que no me amaba… ¿Cómo pudo engañarme así?

-Inuyasha nunca haría algo tan bajo, algo aquí me llama mucho la atención- de la misma forma que habría hecho su madre, Kaori secó las lágrimas de Kagome y levantó su rostro hasta que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos- él te ama de verdad, en todo esto hay gato encerrado, solo un poco hombre haría algo como eso… lo esperaremos y aclararemos todo, si es tal y como dices te apoyaré, pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así

-lo harán, ahora mismo me iré de aquí y me reuniré con mi hermano- apartando con cuidado los brazos de Kaori, Kagome se pone en marcha dejando atrás a la futura madre- espero que tu si puedas ser feliz con el hombre que amas

-Kagome, espera- trata de detenerla pero debido a su embarazo no es capaz de seguirla. Por su parte Kagome la ignora completamente, eso hasta que de pronto un grito de Kaori exige toda su atención, rápidamente voltea y ve a la joven sujetando su vientre.

-Kaori, ¿acaso ya es hora?- cuando ella asiente, Kagome la coge por los hombros y hace que apoye su peso en ella, comenzando ambas a caminar hacia el hospital.

-Por favor Kagome… no dejes… que lo hay entre ustedes… termine así- dijo Kaori refiriéndose a la relación de ambos jóvenes, pero esta sin embargo no respondió a su suplica, solo se dedicó a llevarla rápidamente para que la atendieran.

Cuando la futura madre fue ingresada, Kagome se quedó esperando a que llegara el resto de la familia… la que también debería ser su familia… si tan solo.

Los mismos recuerdos de aquella conversación otra vez invadían sin piedad su mente dejándola indefensa ante el presente al que ahora se enfrentaba, se había sentado en la sala de espera y tenía apoyada la cabeza en las manos, se encontraba ensimismada hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y rezó porque no se tratase de Inuyasha.

Y para su buena fortuna no lo era, Zenki había sido el primero en llegar, además de ser el primero a quien había avisado

-Kagome, lamento la tardanza, ¿hace mucho que entró en labor de parto?

-hace más o menos media hora, dicen que dará a luz en unas cinco horas o quizás más por ser primeriza- con envidia vio la felicidad en los ojos de Zenki, el futuro padre estaba impaciente por sostener el fruto que había engendrado el amor, hace poco tiempo ella hubiese esperado ver esa misma mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando al fin les dieran la noticia de que tendrían un hijo.

Un hijo… ahora el miedo terminó de apoderarse de ella, esa misma mañana cuando habían llegado había ido al hospital a hacerse un examen para salir de sus sospechas.

-¿estás bien Kagome? Te ves muy asustada

-estoy bien Zenki, lo que pasa es que estoy ansiosa por saber sobre Kaori

-no te preocupes, ahora voy a acompañarla- mientras lo ve alejarse contiene el aliento ¿Qué iba a hacer si estuviese embarazada? No quería nada que tuviera que ver con Inuyasha, pero tampoco podría abandonar a su hijo, después de todo también seria suyo, una parte de ella estaría en esa criatura.

-necesito saberlo- murmuró para sí misma, y ya más decidida pero de todas formas con miedo. Con pasos apresurados se acercó hasta una ventanilla y de su bolsillo sacó un papel para retirar su examen, el encargado lo tomó y a cambio le entregó un sobre, y con él salió del hospital a toda prisa, con el corazón a mil por hora- necesito saberlo- se repitió, así que alzó el sobre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

Rápidamente abrió el sobre viendo primero el nombre del doctor y una tabla con mucho números y nombres que no entendía.

_Kagome Higurashi, por medio del presente documento…. Bla bla bla… le notificamos que su examen de embarazo resultó positivo_

Necesitó leerlo más de una vez para estar completamente segura de que esto no era su imaginación queriendo tomarle el pelo y para cuando terminó de convencerse las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse a través de sus mejillas.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Tenía planes para marcharse y reunirse con su hermano lejos de allí, pero un bebé lo complicaba todo, no solo por que involucraba más gastos sino porque a pesar de que en estos momentos odiaba a Inuyasha, él era el padre y tenía derecho a conocerlo… mejor dicho, podría conocerlo siempre y cuando estuviera interesado… aunque de seguro eso sería un no, él amaría a los hijos de Kykio, a su descendencia, pero por otro lado… ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro cuando el pequeño preguntara por su padre? ¿Qué le diría?... Lo siento hijo mío, pero tu padre me abandonó por otra mujer, dejándome a mi embarazada, no quería que lo conocieras para que así no sufrieras como yo lo hice.

Atrapada entre la espada y la pared, lo único que podía hacer ahora era ir a su antigua casa y prepararse una vez más para un largo viaje.

Sus pasos se sentían tan pasados, como si llevara una gran carga sobre los hombros, hasta que sin darse cuenta pasó por el área de la maternidad, la ventana mostraba a todos esos recién nacidos, algunos lloraban o otros dormían pacíficamente, pero de seguro todos tenían lo mismo en común, una familia estable que los amaría por toda una vida e incluso más.

Y esta era la gota que había derramado en vaso, todas las lágrimas que había estado soportando salieron porque no importaba lo que hiciera, Inuyasha había escogido a otra y ella se iba a quedar criando al hijo de ambos.

Para cuando logró salir del hospital las rodillas habían comenzado a temblarle y estaba con las marcas de sus lágrimas en las mejillas, cualquiera que la viese sabría su estado de ánimo, pero no importaba lo que pasara, no iba a aceptar el consuelo de nadie. Ya un poco más calmada y con la cabeza en alto caminó hasta que su hombro chocó con el de otra persona, por un momento pensó que solo se trataba de un desconocido, por lo que de inmediato pidió disculpas por su torpeza, pero no contaba con que aquella persona resultaría no ser un extraño sino alguien que le había mostrado muy cruelmente la verdad de su situación.

-Houyo- dijo Kagome en un susurro, de todas las personas que quería encontrarse en estos momentos él era el más lejano

-al fin te encuentro Kagome, no sabes cuánto he estado buscándote, tenemos que hablar

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- varias veces intentó pasar a su lado y dejarlo atrás pero todas las veces Houyo volvía a interponerse en su camino

-¿no lo entiendes Kagome? Ahora que ya no estás con Inuyasha nosotros podemos volver a estar juntos, yo te perdonaré lo que sea, con tal de que vuelvas conmigo… puedo hacerte feliz, solo tienes que darme la oportunidad

-… Houyo, eres tu quien no entiende, a pesar de que ya no estoy con Inuyasha no volveré contigo

-pero te amo

-sé que esto sonará cruel, pero ya no me dejas otra opción… yo no te amo, la única razón por la cual estaba contigo, era porque me chantajeabas con enviar a mi hermano a la cárcel, en el pasado siempre te vi como mi amigo, solo en tu mente esa relación se convirtió en algo más.

Vio dolor e ira en las profundidades de su alma, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, eso sí que no lo esperaba, pero de todas formas aprovechó el momento para escapar a la seguridad de su hogar.

En mitad del camino cambió de opinión y decidió hacer una rápida visita a Sango, seguramente ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarla con el viaje, y también podría confiar en ella para guardar el secreto sobre el bebé que esperaba, ya que de todas formas lo mas probable era que tuviera que pedirle dinero prestado para poder sobrevivir mientras estuviera incapacitada para trabajar a causa del avanzado embarazo.

Ya en casa de su amiga golpeó tímidamente la puerta, hacía mucho que no se veían, apenas había llegado había partido al hospital y no habían tenido tiempo para hablar, pero ahora que las cosas estaban con mas "calma" se podrían dar ese lujo.

Cuando Sango abrió la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí

-Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí? Inuyasha te ha estado buscando como loco desde hace horas

-¿Inuyasha?

-si, vino aquí hace un rato buscándote, si hubieses llegado antes se habrían encontrado, dime Kagome ¿algo anda mal con ustedes?

-mal no se acerca a lo que pasa Sango

-entra Kagome, y dime que es lo que te pasó

Ella era su mejor amiga, quizás estaba tomando decisiones muy apresuradas al huir, si era verdad lo que decía e Inuyasha había estado buscándola, lo mas probable era para explicarle, pero ¿explicar que? Él había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verla, esperaba que Sango pudiera ayudarla a enfrentar el duro camino que la esperaba por delante.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha continuaba buscando a Kagome, no quería imaginar lo que le diría cuando la encotrara, aun no podría creer que hubiese caído en la trampa de Houyo y Kykio, y su pobre Kagome, aun separados podía sentir su dolor, debía a toda costa arreglar este mal entendido, su propia vida dependía de esto.


End file.
